Si Te Pierdo
by Raaaaaq
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, de repente, sientes que puedes perder a esa persona que tanto amas? ¿Que algo puede apartarla de tu lado para siempre? - Capítulo 12 subido.
1. Capítulo 1

SI TE PIERDO

Capítulo 1

Kate Beckett suspiró delante de la ventana cerrada de su salón. Fuera, el frío aire del invierno de Nueva York movía los toldos y las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Siempre le había gustado observar las calles de la ciudad cuando algo turbaba su mente (a pesar de que solían ser los propios habitantes de la ciudad los que mayores quebraderos de cabeza le daban debido a su trabajo). Pero esta vez el trabajo no era el motivo, o al menos no directamente. El motivo era él. Aquel que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo se colaba en su mente sin pedir permiso y cuando menos se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera un día como ese, sábado por la noche, se libraba de tenerle cerca, si no físicamente sí dentro de su cabeza. Hacía tiempo que había admitido que algo era diferente con él que con el resto de sus compañeros. Y no era el hecho de que él la siguiera constantemente en su trabajo sin ser policía, ni el hecho de que la considerara su inspiración, o hubiera escrito dos libros (por ahora) sobre ella. No. Lo que era diferente era el modo en que la miraba y su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas miradas, el modo en que le sonreía y ella respondía casi sin querer a esas sonrisas, y sobre todo era el modo en que su corazón trataba de salírsele del pecho cada vez que lo veía acercarse a ella, darle su café de cada mañana y sentarse en su silla a observarla. Richard Castle era su perdición, pero sabía que ahora ya sería incapaz de sobrellevar el día a día sin su presencia. Ya lo había intentado una vez, y le había costado demasiado.

Se levantó y fue a prepararse algo de cenar. La cocina nunca había sido su punto fuerte, prefería la comida preparada, pero algo podría encontrar… Finalmente se decantó por una ensalada simple y sencilla y se sentó en el sofá. Cogió el mando de la tele y probó varios canales hasta que encontró una típica comedia romántica adolescente. _"Simple y sin grandes tramas"_ pensó. _"Perfecta para una noche tranquila"_.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida (la película resultó incluso más aburrida de lo que ella se esperaba) su teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola por completo. Contestó sin mirar si quiera de quién se trataba.

- Beckett.

- Hola, Beckett, soy Alexis… - contestó una voz temblorosa al otro lado de la línea.

Beckett abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No se esperaba para nada que fuera la joven.

- Alexis, hola. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Pues… - la chica pareció dudar en si continuar o no, pero al final se decidió. – La verdad es que sí. He tenido un pequeño problema… no sabía a quién llamar, Kate, y… Mi padre me mataría porque él no quería que viniera pero al final le convencí para que me dejara, además iba a venir con Lucy pero ella no se ha presentado y encima era ella la que me tenía que llevar de vuelta a casa porque me dijo que sus padres vendrían a recogerla así que no tengo como volver, y estoy aquí sola y… ¡Yo no sabía que esto iba a ser así! Es horrible, he salido de la casa pero no tengo claro ni dónde estamos, dentro hay un montón de gente que no conozco y esta zona se parece cada vez más a esas calles de las películas de la tele donde al final…

- Frena, frena, Alexis – la paró Kate. – O quieres que vaya a por ti, o quieres que monte una redada.

- Que vengas a por mí, por favor… - Suplicó ella.

- De acuerdo – Contestó divertida Kate - ¿Puedes decirme más o menos dónde estás?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Beckett supuso que la joven estaba observado su alrededor buscando algo con lo que orientarse.

- Lo único que sé es que la calle está muy oscura y las casas parecen bastante viejas… Creo que al venir vi un parque cerca de aquí, y hay muchos árboles alrededor… Además creo que puedo oler algo salado…

-Vale, no hace falta que sigas, ya sé dónde estás. Quédate delante de la puerta y espérame, en cinco minutos estoy ahí- Y colgó.

En un minuto ya estaba arrancando el coche. Conocía la zona en la que estaba Alexis y no era una zona muy segura precisamente. La conocía por todas las veces que había tenido que ir por ahí por altercados e incluso algún que otro asesinato, principalmente por ajustes de cuentas. No le extrañaba que Alexis estuviera tan asustada… Conociendo a la chica esas compañías no le pegaban para nada, pero eso era lo malo del Instituto: aceptas ir con gente que luego no son lo que parecen.

Cuando llegó a la zona y vio a la chica esperando, le hizo una seña y esta se subió rápidamente al asiento del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y durante un momento miró al suelo casi avergonzada. Kate esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y arrancó el coche.

- No eres la única a la que le ha pasado esto. – Dijo, tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor, pues conociéndola sabía que en esos momentos no estaba muy contenta consigo misma. – Todos hemos ido a fiestas o hemos salido con personas que luego resultaron que no eran las más adecuadas, por decirlo de un modo suave.

- Lo sé, pero es que… Estaban bebiendo, fumando y… bueno, imagínate. Se supone que yo soy madura para mi edad Kate, que no me meto en este tipo de cosas…

- Y no lo has hecho. Te invitaron, se suponía que sería otra cosa y que irías acompañada y tú aceptaste. Tienes 15 años, es lo más normal del mundo. No metemos a nadie en la cárcel por eso, tranquila.

Al final consiguió que la chica se riera, y siguieron en silencio pero más relajadas hasta la casa de Alexis. Una vez Beckett hubo parado el coche, miró a la joven.

- Sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la detective, en un tono comprensivo.

- Se lo vas a contar… - Murmuró Alexis. – No pasa nada, lo entiendo.

Kate la miró durante unos segundos y al final habló.

- Venga, vamos arriba.

Las dos salieron del coche y subieron en silencio hasta el piso. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron pacientemente a que les abrieran (Alexis rezando mentalmente por que la persona que les abriera fuera su abuela). Cuando la puerta se abrió y un Richard Castle somnoliento y en pijama apareció detrás de esta, la chica sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisita nerviosa y bastante culpable a ojos de Kate. Los ojos de Castle se pasearon un par de veces de su hija a Beckett sin decidirse cuál de las dos era más raro que estuviera ahí. Al final se quedaron quietos en Beckett cuando esta habló por fin.

- Buenas noches Castle, y perdona que te despierte. Es que resulta que volviendo a mi casa me encontré a Alexis y a su amiga saliendo de la casa donde tenían la fiesta y ya que la vi decidí traerla yo misma hasta aquí porque ya sabes que las calles de Nueva York no son muy seguras de noche…

- Pero… - Castle dudó, mirando a Beckett en vez de a Alexis, hasta que finalmente pareció que una bombillita se encendía en su cabeza.- Vaya, pues gracias, Beckett… Esto… Alexis cielo, es tarde, sube a acostarte ¿vale? – Le dijo a su hija, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. La chica le dedicó una mirada agradecida a Beckett disimuladamente y subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta su cuarto.

- No ha sucedido así, ¿no es verdad? – Dijo Castle, una vez que Beckett y él se hubieron quedado solos.

- No, no fue así, pero no seas muy duro con ella. Su amiga la dejó tirada y la pobre estaba muy asustada cuando me llamó. Me dijo que no quería llamarte porque sabía que te enfadarías por haberte convencido para dejarla ir… Es una chica muy responsable y supo enseguida que no debía quedarse en la fiesta.

Castle suspiró. Beckett tenía razón, cualquier otra chica de la edad de su hija se habría quedado en la fiesta y no quería ni pensar cómo habría acabado la noche. Tenía mucha suerte con Alexis.

Y con Becket.

- Muchísimas gracias por haber ido a por ella Beckett. – Le dijo Castle, sinceramente agradecido.

- No hay de qué. Alexis es una chica que se hace de querer. – Le contestó, sonriendo.

Castle se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos de una forma que a Beckett le hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Trató de no mirar a Castle más de lo debido, pero no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que estaba en pijama y descalzo, con el pelo alborotado. _"Condenadamente sexy",_ le dijo una vocecita rebelde en su cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces para alejar esos pensamientos y le sonrió cordialmente.

- Me voy ya, es muy tarde. Nos vemos el lunes en comisaría.

- Claro. – Contestó Castle – Hasta el lunes Beckett.

Y cerró la puerta despacio, quedándose un momento con la espalda apoyada en ella, sin saber que al otro lado Beckett había hecho exactamente lo mismo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues el mismo día que subo el capítulo 1 os dejo también el 2. Espero de corazón que os guste el fic. Cualquier comentario (aplausos, abucheos, amenazas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc) será maravillosamente recibido en un bonito review ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias! =)**

SI TE PIERDO

Capítulo 2

El lunes amaneció pasado por agua. Beckett llegaba a comisaría bastante más tarde que de costumbre, y las gracias debía dárselas a cuatro ruedas que esa mañana habían decidido que no les apetecía mojarse. Había tenido que usar el transporte público, con el retraso que eso conllevaba. Alcanzó la puerta de comisaría, cerró el paraguas y se frotó las manos heladas por el frío, más inusual que de costumbre. Llamó al ascensor y cuando este llegó no pudo más que agradecer la calefacción que habían encendido en todo el edificio y que se colaba en él. Finalmente llegó a su planta, las puertas se abrieron y, como atraídos por una fuerza magnética, los ojos de la inspectora volaron directamente a esa silla acomodada al lado de su mesa. Castle estaba sentado en ella, con una taza de café en una mano y un periódico en la otra. Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Volvió a levantar ese muro que se había obligado a crear entre ellos y se encaminó a su sitio.

- Hola Castle – Saludó, sentándose.

- ¡Hey, hola Beckett! – Contestó él, con su habitual alegría mañanera. – Te he dejado el café en tu mesa como siempre, pero como esta vez parece que se te han pegado las sábanas lo más seguro es que se te haya enfriado… Si quieres me ofrezco voluntario a calentarte... – Y se calló ahí, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Beckett levantó la vista de los informes que había cogido nada más sentarse para mirar a Castle con una ceja levantada, invitándole a que terminara esa frase de la forma en que ambos estaba pensando si tenía lo que hay que tener.

- … el café, me ofrezco voluntario a calentarte el café. ¡Si estábamos hablando de eso! Hay que ver, que mal pensada eres cuando quieres…

A Beckett no le dio tiempo a contestar quien era el mal pensado ahí, ya que Ryan y Espóstio se acercaban velozmente a ellos.

- Tenemos un caso, y este es de los gordos. Montgomery en persona nos ha avisado, quiere que vayamos los cuatro ahora mismo. – Dijo Espósito, mientras le entregaba a Beckett un post-it con la dirección exacta.

- ¿Os ha dicho de qué se trata? – Preguntó ella, mientras se levantaba de la silla y los seguía al ascensor (seguida a su vez por Castle, que parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo).

- No, simplemente ha dicho que quiere que lo llevemos nosotros y que es "un caso de los gordos", nada más. Imagino que sabremos a qué se refiere cuando lleguemos al lugar del crimen.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí. Vamos Castle. – Ordenó Beckett.

- ¡Encantado! – Exclamó el escritor, y Beckett puso los ojos en blanco.

Tardaron poco más de 15 minutos en llegar al escenario. Había varias ambulancias, coches patrulla y un sinfín de curiosos que trataban de acercarse a la zona para saber qué era lo que pasaba, pero otros tantos policías les impedían acercarse.

Ryan y Espósito se acercaron a ellos en cuanto les vieron aparecer.

- Tenéis que ver esto, en serio, Montgomery no exageraba.- Dijo Ryan.

Castle y Beckett siguieron a los dos detectives a una zona rodeada por un cordón policial. Lo traspasaron y al momento se quedaron petrificados.

En el suelo yacían tres cadáveres, cada uno en una posición más extraña que el otro, con los brazos y piernas retorcidos hasta quedar colocados de una forma completamente antinatural. Se trataba de dos mujeres y un hombre, y ninguno de los tres pasaría de los 40 años como mucho. Estaban encima de un gran charco de sangre, sin duda mezcla de la de los tres. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y manchadas en algunas partes. Los tres tenían los ojos abiertos y una expresión de pánico en sus ojos. Y lo más extraño de todo: una rosa descansaba sobre los cuerpos de las dos mujeres, mientras que un tallo con espinas pero sin pétalos estaba depositado encima del cuerpo del hombre.

Beckett sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, e instintivamente se acercó más a Castle. Nunca, en todos sus años en el cuerpo, había sentido eso al encontrarse frente a un crimen, pero sin duda este no era un crimen como cualquier otro. Era simplemente atroz.

Castle se dio cuenta de la reacción de Beckett y se preocupó por ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - Contestó Kate, aproximándose a los cadáveres. - ¿Algo a destacar… además de lo evidente? – Le preguntó a Lanie, que inspeccionaba los cuerpos, mientras se agachaba para observarlos mejor.

- A simple vista no parece que las heridas sean producidas por disparos, al menos no en las dos mujeres. Es más, yo diría que son todas por puñaladas, pero tendré que examinar los cuerpos más a fondo para poder asegurar. En él es evidente que sí ha sufrido un disparo. – Dijo, mientras giraba la cabeza del hombre y les mostraba una herida de bala en plena sien.

Beckett se levantó y se dirigió a sus dos compañeros.

- ¿Algo que nos diga quiénes son? – Quiso saber.

- Aún no, pero estamos en ello. En la ropa no hay nada y en los alrededores tampoco, pero seguiremos buscando.

Una vez peinada toda la zona y sin ningún avance en lo que a hallazgos se refiere, Beckett y Castle dejaron a los chicos interrogando a posibles testigos y a Lanie de camino a comisaría con los cuerpos, y se subieron al coche para marcharse del lugar.

- Es increíble como una persona puede ser capaz de semejante atrocidad… - Murmuró Castle, más para sí que para ella, pero obviamente esperando una respuesta por su parte.

- Cuando llevas en esto tanto como yo te das cuenta de que la mayor atrocidad que te puedas imaginar te la puedes encontrar cualquier día, así que debes estar preparado mentalmente para ello.

- ¿Tú lo estás?

Pero Beckett no respondió a eso.

Llegaron a comisaría e inmediatamente Beckett se puso a revisar todos los archivos que, en ese poco tiempo, habían podido obtener en ese caso, como el primer informe de Lanie, las fotos de los cuerpos… Trataba de mantenerse alerta al más mínimo detalle que aquellas imágenes pudieran proporcionarle. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que las estaba observando sin verlas realmente, y eso era debido a un par de ojos azules que no dejaban de observarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Castle? – Preguntó, apartando la vista de las fotos y mirándole.

- Nada, nada, solo que… - Dijo, pero no pudo acabar. El teléfono de la mesa de Beckett sonó, interrumpiéndole.

- Beckett. – Contestó ella.

- Molly Larris, Rose Landcris y Albert Mars, detective Beckett. No tenían relación entre ellos, simplemente pasaban por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y por supuesto se encontraron con el tipo equivocado. Ellas han muerto apuñaladas, 23 cada una, mientras que el tío ha muerto de un balazo en la sien. Las ropas desgarradas y sucias son porque se defendieron, y además, ¡qué narices!, así queda más teatral, ¿no le parece, detective? En mi opinión el asesino debe de ser un tipo bastante cuidadoso y, cómo decirlo… ¿Un artista en su propio arte? ¡Sí, me gusta esa expresión! Las rosas… Lo de las rosas, detective, tendrá que averiguarlo usted misma. ¿No pretenderá que yo le haga todo el trabajo? Bueno, hasta que nos veamos, Kate… Espero que no tenga nada en contra del número 23, a mí me parece que en su precioso cuerpo quedaría de maravilla… Y además seguro que el rojo sangre le favorece mucho.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Beckett colgó el teléfono muy despacio y con la mano temblándole. Castle, que había escuchado la mayor parte de la llamada gracias a que los detectives Ryan y Espósito la habían puesto en altavoz, se apresuró a tomarla de la mano.

- Beckett… Kate, tranquila… - Le susurró. - ¿Habéis grabado la llamada? - Le preguntó a los chicos.

- Sí, claro. – Contestó Espósito. – Ahora mismo comprobaremos todo lo que nos ha dicho, pero nos ha sido imposible localizarle. Informaremos ahora mismo a Montgomery y nos pondremos a buscarle. Tranquila Beckett, le encontraremos.

- Vale, pues… - Castle miró a Beckett, que no había pronunciado palabra desde que descolgó el teléfono. – Yo la acercaré a su casa, ¿podéis ponerle protección?

- No creo que sea lo más seguro que vaya a su casa, teniendo en cuenta que vive en un hotel. El asesino podría fácilmente ser uno de los huéspedes. – Apuntó Ryan.

- Por supuesto, claro… - Castle no pensaba con demasiada claridad, la última parte de la llamada le había dejado tocado. _"Espero que no tenga nada en contra del número 23, a mí me parece que en su precioso cuerpo quedaría de maravilla… Y además seguro que el rojo sangre le favorece mucho."_ Maldito hijo de… Como le pille juro que le mato, pensaba para sí mismo. – Quizá debería llevármela a mí casa, ahí estaría segura, ¿qué os parece?

- No.

Castle, Ryan y Espósito giraron la vista hacia Beckett, que parecía haber despertado de golpe. Miró la mano que Castle no había soltado en ningún momento, pero no se soltó. Le miró a los ojos para hablarle.

- Si yo soy el siguiente objetivo de ese lunático no es seguro para vosotros que me quede en tu casa. No es la primera vez que ocurre esto Castle, soy policía, por lo que estoy expuesta a este tipo de cosas, pero sé cuidar de mí misma.

- La última vez tu casa voló por los aires, Beckett.

- Precisamente. ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu casa la que vuele por los aires esta vez? – Contraatacó ella.

- Mi madre está de crucero y Alexis se ha ido al viaje que quería celebrar con Lucy en esa dichosa fiesta, así que si volamos por los aires, solo volaremos tú y yo. ¿Qué me dices? – Preguntó, sonriéndole como un niño ilusionado.

Beckett le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero finalmente no pudo negarse. La verdad es que su parte de detective le decía que no era seguro quedarse en el hotel a sabiendas de que el asesino podía ser cualquiera y parecía que ahora iba a por ella.

- Está bien… - Cedió. – Iré a recoger algunas cosas a mi piso e iré a tu casa, ya que supongo que tengo prohibido quedarme aquí a seguir con la investigación, ¿no?

- Supones bien – Contestaron los tres a la vez.

Con un bufido, Beckett se soltó de la mano de Castle (haciendo que el que se quejara por lo bajo fuera él) y se levantó de golpe de la silla, pero de repente una sensación de mareo le nubló la vista por completo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Castle reaccionó al instante y la sujetó antes de que pudiera caer, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien, ha debido de ser la impresión de la llamada mezclada con el cansancio, nada más. – Dijo, antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

Esta vez se levantó más despacio y sin contratiempos, se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la salida, con Castle detrás de ella.

Una hora después, ambos se encontraban traspasando la puerta de la casa de Castle.

- ¡Bienvenida a tu nueva casa! – Anunció Castle con tono triunfal. Bastó la mirada de Beckett para que rectificara automáticamente. - ¡Bienvenida a tu nueva temporal casa!

Beckett contuvo la risa y dejó su maleta en el sofá.

- ¡Oh, no, no, nada de sofá! El sofá es mío, no pretenderás llegar aquí la última e implantar tus normas… El sofá es mío, se siente pero a ti te toca la cama. – Y cogió la maleta de Beckett y la llevó a la habitación, mientras esta sentía que quería seguirle no solo con la vista.

- Oh, venga ya Kate… - Murmuró para sí misma, mientras alejaba esos pensamientos de su mente. – Estás en terreno enemigo, así que más vale que aprendas a controlarte…

- ¿Decías algo? – Preguntó Castle, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Beckett negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Ordenadas todas las cosas, Castle se sentó en su escritorio a escribir, mientras que Beckett se acomodó en el sofá a ver la tele. Había querido revistar algunos informes pero Castle se los había requisado todos.

La tarde pasó así, en completa tranquilidad. Castle levantaba la vista de vez en cuando de la pantalla de su portátil para observarla, simplemente observarla. Podría pasarse la vida así, no necesitaría mucho más. Era increíble el modo en el que esa mujer se había colado en su vida en el momento justo, cuando él rezaba porque algo nuevo le ocurriera. Había aparecido y lo había puesto todo patas arriba. Y a él le encantaba. Hacía tiempo que sabía que podría escribir libros suficientes para el resto de su vida sin necesidad de seguirla en un solo caso más. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía? La respuesta era simple, y él la había descubierto hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, y ya no trataba de negarla: porque Kate Beckett era imprescindible para él. La necesitaba, la necesitaba de una manera que nunca había creído posible. Hasta ese momento siempre había creído que lo único que era absolutamente indispensable en su vida era su hija Alexis. Pero entonces había llegado ella, y poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta de cómo, resultó que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Ni podía, ni tampoco quería.

Cuando se sintió demasiado cansado como para seguir escribiendo decidió sentarse a su lado a ver la televisión. Beckett lo recibió con una sonrisa y le dejó un hueco. Estaban dando Expediente X, y a Castle le resultó tremendamente gracioso: siempre había creído que su historia con Beckett se parecía enormemente a la de aquellos dos personajes.

La noche pasaba, y Castle estaba a punto de levantarse para irse a dormir cuando sintió como un peso extra caía sobre su hombro. Movió la cabeza despacio, y entonces se encontró con que Beckett se había quedado dormida apoyada en él. Una oleada de sentimientos encontrados le inundó, y en ese momento solo pudo pensar en que quería abrazarla, pegarla más contra él y no soltarla nunca. Pero sabía que no podía, así que se limitó a moverse un poco para que luego a ella no le doliera el cuello al despertarse, y se quedó donde estaba. Pero entonces algo pasó, y a Castle casi le da un infarto: Beckett se movió en sueños, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Castle mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo. Castle abrió mucho los ojos, pero al momento se relajó por completo, puesto que, sinceramente, en ese mismo momento no podía pedir nada más. A sabiendas de que cuando la detective se despertara él se arriesgaba a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, la rodeo él también son su brazo, se puso cómodo, y con una sonrisa en su rostro cerró los ojos dispuesto a pasar una de las mejores noches que podía haber imaginado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3. Decir que por ahora tengo escritos hasta el 7, así que estos los iré publicando rápido ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora. Para haber pasado solo un día desde que publiqué esto, ¡creo que no voy mal! ¡Os quiero! =P **

**En fin, sin más os dejo con este capi. ¡No dudéis en decirme lo que queráis! ;)**

SI TE PIERDO  
Capítulo 3

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana despertaron a Beckett, pero no abrió los ojos. Estuvo tentada de quedarse ahí un rato más ya que estaba asombrosamente cómoda. Un olor muy agradable y que le resultaba familiar le llegó a la nariz y la hizo sonreír, a pesar de no ser capaz de recordar de qué le sonaba.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta. Abrió los ojos lentamente sabiendo ya que seguramente no se encontraba en la habitación, puesto que no recordaba haberse ido a acostar. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró nada más abrirlos por completo la dejó a cuadros: Castle.

Tardó en reaccionar. Durante un momento solo pudo mirarle, nada más. Estaba profundamente dormido, y juraría que en su cara se asomaba una sonrisa, la más tranquila y sincera que le había visto nunca. Cuando logró despegar los ojos de su cara, analizó la situación: Castle estaba medio recostado en el sofá y tenía un brazo rodeándole la cintura mientras que con el otro la había cogido de la mano. Beckett posó ahora su mirada en ese detalle. No sabía como, pero habían acabado abrazados y cogidos de la mano, nada menos. Ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en ese sonido. Acababa de descubrir que le encantaba.

Permaneció así unos minutos hasta que notó como el cuerpo que descansaba debajo de ella se movía. Y ahí despertó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Estaba acostada en el sofá abrazada a Richard Castle. ¡¿Por qué estaba acostada en el sofá abrazada a Richard Castle? No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más porque en ese mismo momento vio como Castle abría los ojos lentamente, pestañeaba un par de veces y bajaba la vista hacia ella, sonriendo de una forma que Beckett casi no pudo contener un suspiro. Ella, turbada y volviendo durante un glorioso instante, en que el que dejó caer su barrera, a ese mundo de ensueño en el que estaba cuando despertó, le devolvió la sonrisa sin pensar en nada más. Adoraba su sonrisa, adoraba sus ojos. Le adoraba a él.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Castle y Beckett volvieron en sí a la vez, separándose rápida y bruscamente. Tanto, que Castle se calló del sofá arrastrando consigo la manta con la que Beckett se había tapado para ver la tele la noche anterior y que había servido para resguardarles a los dos del frío. Ante tal escena, Beckett trató de contenerse, pero al final no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse abiertamente, mientras que Castle se ponía de pie tan dignamente como podía.

- Te estás riendo, por lo que has perdido la oportunidad de dispararme o detenerme. – Aprovechó Castle, mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá (a una distancia prudente de ella) y le pasaba la manta de nuevo para que se tapara.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! – Contestó ella, acercándosele peligrosamente mientras le apuntaba con un dedo acusador. - ¿¡Qué narices se supone que…!

- ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! Yo no hice nada, ¡fuiste tú la que se quedó dormida encima de mí!

- ¡Ah, ya, claro! Y eso te da derecho a…

- Que yo sepa no me he cometido ningún delito, detective.

- ¡Oh, eso no lo tengas tan claro…!

Justo cuando Castle iba a responder que era ella la que habría cometido el delito ya que fue la que le abrazó, sonó el timbre de la casa. Sintiéndose salvado de seguir escuchando el cabreo de Beckett fue a abrir rápidamente sin antes mirar quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Y eso, sin ninguna duda, fue un gran error.

Tras la puerta Castle se encontró con una mujer de cabellera rubia y rizada que primero le miró sonriente y podría decirse que de forma "seductora", hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una despeinada Kate Beckett en el sofá de su novio tapada con una manta y mirándola sin disimular su sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Gina no se anduvo con rodeos.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Verás, Gina… - Empezó Castle, pero Beckett le cortó, ya que se sentía en la obligación de dar una explicación a la actual novia ex mujer de su compañero.

- Gina, lo que ocurre es que ha llegado un caso en donde el asesino parece que va a por mí, por lo que en comisaría no consideraron seguro que volviera al hotel donde estoy y Castle se ofreció amablemente a dejar que me quedara aquí hasta que encontrase un lugar seguro donde quedarme, pero te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo.

Castle mantuvo silencio, esperando que la simple pero directa explicación de Beckett sirviera a Gina. Pero por la mirada que la rubia dedicó a la detective quedó bastante claro que le daba exactamente igual cuantos asesinos perturbados quisieran matarla, que lo único que le importaba es que había pasado la noche en casa de Castle, y punto.

El escritor se dio cuenta, por lo que decidió que no le quedaba otra que enfrentarse a los celos de su… ¿qué era exactamente? ¿Editora, ex mujer, novia? Contuvo un suspiro y con la mirada le dijo a Beckett que mejor que los dejara solos. Esta sin más se levantó del sofá, dejó la manta y salió de la estancia.

- Gina… - Volvió a empezar Castle, pero volvieron a cortarle.

- No, Richard, me da exactamente igual lo que me tengas que decir, me da igual que su hotel no fuera seguro y que tú fueras muy amable al dejarla quedarse aquí. ¿Es que no hay más gente en esa comisaría, no tiene a nadie más? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Rick! ¿No se te ocurrió nada más que traértela aquí, estando yo?

- Tú no vives aquí. - Se le escapó a Castle, que se arrepintió de ese descuido al momento de pronunciar la frase.

- ¡Sí, exactamente, esa es otra! Te cuesta horrores admitirme de nuevo en tu vida, mucho más en tu casa, pero te resulta facilismo dejar que entre ella… ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Creo que estás sacado las cosas de quicio Gina, no pasa nada, simplemente…

- Simplemente habéis dormido los dos juntos en el sofá, ¿verdad? – Apuntó ella, que no había pasado por alto el aspecto de ambos y el detalle de la manta.

- Veíamos la tele y nos quedamos dormidos… - Castle cada vez sabía menos por donde llevar esa conversación. En momentos como ese recordaba por qué se había divorciado de ella.

- No me cuentes historias. Estoy harta, ¡harta!, de ella Richard. Artículos de periódicos, comentarios de la gente, chismorreos por Internet… ¡Si te busco a ti aparece ella! – A Castle empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. – La sigues día y noche como un perrito faldero, le dedicas tus libros, qué digo dedicas, ¡le escribes tus libros a ella! ¿Heat Wave? ¡Cualquiera que lea ese libro ve a kilómetros quienes son Nikki y Rook, es una declaración firmada y dedicada! _"A la extraordinaria KB"_ ¡Por favor…! – A Castle cada vez eso le gustaba menos… Heat Wave era su mejor libro y no consentía malas palabras sobre él. - Llevo años esperando un reconocimiento por tu parte como me merezco, he cuidado de ti y de tu trabajo lo mejor que he podido, y sin embargo tengo que ver como siempre la eliges a ella. ¿Qué ha hecho ella por…

- ¡Ya vale Gina! – Explotó Castle - ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá es que ella no se pasa día y noche reprochándome todo lo que se le ocurre, que no le parece que nada es suficiente, que me deja ser simplemente como soy? Dices que has cuidado de mí y de mi trabajo lo mejor que has podido… ¡Pues yo creo que simplemente cuidabas de TUS intereses! Cuando nos casamos realmente creí que iba a funcionar, pero ahora me acuerdo por qué no funcionó… Yo no puedo pasarme la vida pensando en las consecuencias, en que debo hacer esto, tengo que hacer lo otro… La vida contigo era una vida artificial Gina, y yo no estoy hecho para eso.

Gina tardó un par de segundo en asimilar todo lo que por fin Castle le había dicho.

- ¿Por qué me pediste entonces que fuera contigo a Los Hamptons? – Preguntó cuando pareció recomponerse.

Castle meditó su respuesta, sabiendo que seguramente de la misma dependían muchas cosas. Quería decirle la verdad, que había sido porque la persona con la que de verdad quería ir le había dicho que no para irse con otro, pero a pesar de todo no fue capaz de hacerle eso, y optó simplemente por ocultar parte de la verdad.

- No lo sé Gina… Iba a estar solo y entonces llamaste, y las cosas parecía que volvían a como habían sido cuando empezamos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error. Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo, y así solo conseguiremos hacernos daño.

Gina le miró, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Estaba segura de que había habido, pero lo había perdido y ahora que creía que quizá tendrían una segunda oportunidad se daba cuenta de que definitivamente ya no era suyo ni lo sería nunca más. Le dedicó una última mirada cargada de tristeza y resentimiento y sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido.

Castle suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, agotado por la discusión aunque también aliviado. Eso era algo que tenían pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo, y además se había dado cuenta de que no llevaría a ninguna parte el seguir con esa relación cuando estaba claro que no había absolutamente nada que los uniera además del trabajo.

Beckett, que había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación desde la habitación donde se había encerrado abrió la puerta despacio, dudando sobre si ir con él o directamente ir a cambiarse sin decir una palabra. Le vio sentado en el sofá, serio, pensativo, y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo, pero justo cuando iba a volver a cerrar la puerta para cambiarse, su voz la detuvo.

- Tranquila, que ahora mismo no muerdo. La verdad es que estoy bastante bien, creo que me he quitado un buen peso de encima – Le dijo Castle, al tiempo que sonreía por fin.

Beckett no pudo evitar esbozar también una gran sonrisa. Y es que, aunque estuviera mal, desde el momento en que escuchó como Castle empezaba a soltarle a Gina todo lo que pensaba sintió una gran alegría. Por muy hipócrita y egoísta que pareciera teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba con Josh, odiaba que Castle hubiera vuelto con Gina, y le encantaba saber que ya no estaban juntos.

- Bueno Castle, espero que al menos sepas aprovechar esto y no vayas a liarte ahora con tu otra ex mujer… - Se burló ella.

Castle abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de susto, al tiempo que movía los brazos como espantando algo.

Beckett se rió y con una última mirada a Castle se dirigió a la habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Capítulo 4!**

**Muchas gracias a todos todos todos los que leéis este fic, de verdad, y sobre todo a los que comentáis dejándome saber lo que opináis. Es increíble ver cómo la gente se molesta en usar un poquito de su tiempo en leer algo que tú has hecho y comentarlo.**

**¡Por cierto! Desde aquí quiero aprovechar para dar mi más sentido pésame si alguien que lea esto conoce o tiene a alguien en Japón. Y aunque no sea así, igualmente se me encoge el corazón con todo lo que estoy viendo. Es horrible. Todos rezamos porque todo esto se arregle lo antes posible y puedan superar todo esto. Ánimo ;)**

**Sin más, os dejo con esto, espero que os guste! ^^**

SI TE PIERDO  
Capítulo 4

- No, Josh, en serio, no hace falta… Estoy bien… Sí, segu… ¡De verdad!... No, no, no, eso tampoco, no es necesa… Pero es que yo… Ya, pero… ¡Josh, por favor, déjame hablar!

Castle escuchaba entre divertido y curioso la conversación que Beckett mantenía por teléfono con su novio. Argh, aun le costaba pensar en ese tío como el novio de Kate… La chica daba vueltas y gesticulaba en el aire mientras hablaba, y a Castle aquello le parecía encantador. Cuando, tras un resoplico, Beckett colgó el teléfono, Castle no disimuló que había estado cotilleando.

- ¿Qué, problemas en el paraíso? – dijo, burlón.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco ante la cita de Castle y se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Josh trataba de que decidiera qué prefería, que viniera a Nueva York o que me mandara por correo las llaves de su apartamento.

Castle se quedó paralizado. Por lo que ella misma le había dicho, Josh estaba fuera por motivos de trabajo (el lugar exacto no lo sabía, pero espera que fuera tan lejos como para que un avión no pudiera llegar sin que se le acabara el combustible y se callera en medio de una isla que viajara en el tiempo), y él había visto en eso la ocasión perfecta para que ya nadie sacara a Beckett de allí. Pero si ahora Josh "el perfecto" quería hacer de novio bueno y volvía…

- Y… ¿qué has elegido? – preguntó.

- Le he dicho que estoy bien donde estoy y que no hace falta que haga ninguna de las dos cosas – Contestó ella, permitiendo que Castle respirara de nuevo.

El escritor reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo y se levantó, dispuesto a hacer la comida. Beckett le siguió con la mirada.

- ¡Bueno, manos a la obra! ¿Qué le apetece a la invitada comer hoy?

- ¿En serio vas a cocinar?

- ¡Claro! Además de un gran escritor, un gran detective y, todo hay que decirlo, un gran amante, también soy un gran cocinero, ¿o es que no lo sabías? – Dijo Castle, con todo de suficiencia.

- Permíteme que dude de _casi_ todas esas cosas – Rebatió Beckett, poniendo énfasis en el "casi" – El mérito de Nikki Heat es mío, todo lo que sabes de ser detective te lo he enseñado yo, y según tu hija tu mejor plato de cocina se llama… ¿Chocotilla?

Castle se atragantó con el trozo de pan que acababa de meterse en la boca. Cuando se hubo repuesto, miró a Beckett con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Osea que no dudas que sea un gran amante!

Beckett sonrió y pasó al lado de Castle mirándole de reojo. Castle la siguió como atontado hasta que esta se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y rompió el contacto visual. Castle tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de volver a concentrarse en hacer la comida, nada más. Mientras, Beckett se reía de él internamente.

Al cabo de una media hora ambos estaban comiendo unos espaguetis con tomate y atún. Sencillo y rápido. Además de eso, Beckett miraba de reojo y con cierto desagrado al plato que descansaba al lado de sus macarrones. Castle había insistido en prepararle una Chocotilla para que comprobara lo "realmente deliciosa, exquisita" que estaba, y Beckett se maldecía por haber sacado el tema.

Cuando estaba a punto de tener que probar la Chocotilla, y mientras Castle la miraba con sus ojitos de niño de 6 años que espera que sus papás le digan lo bonito que es su dibujo, sonó su teléfono y ella salió disparada a contestar, sintiéndose salvada por la campana.

- ¡Beckett! – Dijo ella, mientras miraba horrorizada como Castle salía tras ella con el plato – Ryan, ¿qué hay?... Sí claro… No, no hay ningún problema… ¡Castle, quieto!... Vamos para allá, nos vemos.

- ¿Qué quería? – Dijo Castle, dándose por vencido y dejando el plato encima de la mesa.

- Dice que hay algo que debería ver, que está relacionado con el caso – Contestó ella, encaminándose a la habitación para ponerse algo más apropiado para trabajar.

- ¡Pero tú no deberías… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Kate se dio la vuelta y le habló, remarcando casa sílaba con un golpecito en el pecho de él.

- Castle, si hago falta, estaré en el caso. Y punto.

Castle la vio desaparecer en la habitación y maldijo su cabezonería. Lo último que él quería era que a Beckett le pasara algo, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba. ¿Y cómo se le había ocurrido a Ryan llamarla para que fuera? ¿Acaso no entendían hasta qué punto podía estar en peligro? ¿No habían tenido suficiente cuando volaron su edificio?

Reprochando mentalmente por primera vez el trabajo de Beckett, se fue a cambiarse él también.

-

En tres cuartos de hora se encontraban ya en la dirección que Ryan le había dado por teléfono. Nada más llegar, Kate entendió por qué la habían llamado. Sabía que Montgomery no confiaría a nadie más un caso como el que estaba contemplando. Trató de contener una lágrima. Si el asesinato anterior le parecía espeluznante y macabro, el que tenía delante de ella era sin duda mil veces peor.

Castle se acercó a ella por detrás y le puso la mano en el hombro, en un gesto reconfortante.

En el suelo, una niña de unos diez años yacía tumbada boca arriba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero bajo ellos unas marcas de lágrimas aún eran visibles. Su pelo largo y rubio estaba perfectamente colocado de forma que caía sobre sus hombros. En su cuello, unas marcas rojas indicaban que le habían cortado la garganta, y las marcas de sangre bajaban por el mismo hasta manchar la parte de arriba de su vestido rosa. Los brazos estaban colocados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y las piernas estaban juntas. Si no fuera por la obvia violencia que desprendía el cadáver de la niña, cualquiera podría decir que dormía plácidamente. Como toque final, el asesino había colocado una muñeca completamente manchada de sangre encima de la niña.

- No creo que sea necesario, pero la causa de la muerte es por degollación. Y… poco más puedo decir. Es monstruoso… - Susurró Lanie.

- ¿Cómo sabéis... – Beckett se aclaró la garganta - … que es del mismo asesino?

- Por esto – Dijo Espósito, acercándose a ellos rápidamente y entregándole una carta a Beckett.

La detective la abrió, tratando de contener el temblor de sus manos, y la leyó:

_"Triste, ¿verdad? Sí… A mí también me daba pena al principio. Cómo gritaba, llamando a su mamá. Cómo se retorcía tratando de escapar de mí. Te diré que al menos fui rápido. No sintió demasiado dolor, te lo aseguro, solo el inevitable…_

Bueno, te daré la información que estás esperando: Maya Warhol, 10 años, nacida en Manhattan. La causa de la muerte supongo que ya la habrás apreciado.

¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Encontraste un sentido para las rosas? Espero que no te calentaras mucho la cabeza, porque en realidad no tenían sentido alguno… Por lo menos no más del que tiene la muñeca.

Sé que en realidad te gusta esto Kate. Te gusta saber que alguien piensa en ti. Porque yo pienso en ti, y más de lo que te imaginas. Y todo esto lo hago por ti, para que tú también pienses en mí. Y te aseguro que pensarás mucho más en mí de lo que lo haces ahora, y no podrás pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo cuando notes como la sangre corre por fuera de tu cuerpo… Porque ya te lo he dicho: estoy seguro de que el rojo sangre te sentará de maravilla, inspectora."

Beckett terminó de leer la carta y se tomó su tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Él decía que todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ella, para que pensara en él. ¿Había matado a cuatro personas, 3 adultos y una inocente niña de 10 años para que simplemente ella pensara en él? Era enfermizo…

- Menudo cabrón hijo de… - Dijo Castle, que había leído la carta por encima del hombro de Beckett.

-¡Castle! – Le cortó Beckett, levantando la vista hacia él.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es lo que es! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle una cosa así a una niña? Y encima pretende…

- Castle, tomándonos esto como algo tan personal no arreglaremos nada. Es un asesino, un psicópata, como otros muchos con los que nos hemos encontrado, y tampoco es la primera vez que alguno se obsesiona con uno de nosotros, ¿o no?

- Lo sé, pero… - Protestó Castle.

- Pero nada.

Beckett miró hacia donde estaban Ryan, Espósito y Lanie, que se habían alejado para dejarla leer la carta, e hizo una seña a Castle para que la siguiera.

- Y bien, ¿qué tenéis para mí? – Preguntó Kate, volviendo automáticamente al modo Detective Kate Beckett.

- No hemos encontrado mucho. Con la llamada del otro día a comisaría obtuvimos una dirección, pero cuando lo comprobamos aparecía en mitad de un descampado… Aún no sabemos muy bien cómo lo ha hecho, tiene que tener acceso a la tecnología apropiada. También comprobamos si había relación entre las tres víctimas anteriores y nada.

- Osea que no tenemos nada… - Dijo Beckett, más para sí misma que para sus compañeros.

- No, me temo que no, pero ahora con esta carta podremos analizarla a ver si con suerte tiene alguna huella.

- Lo dudo – Dijo Castle – Por lo que parece, es bastante listo, no cometería un error como el de dejar una huella en una carta. Si vamos a pillarle, tendrá que ser de otra manera.

- ¿Y qué sugieres tú? – Quiso saber Espósito.

- Pues… - Castle dudó. Sabía que no habría nada en la carta que le identificara, era una especie de corazonada, pero tampoco sabía por dónde empezar si no… - No tengo ni idea.

Los tres detectives suspiraron con resignación, y Lanie se encaminó hacia el cuerpo de la niña.

- Me la voy a llevar al depósito, a ver si encuentro algo que pueda ayudarnos – Dijo, a modo de despedida.

Por su parte, Castle y Beckett dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al coche de ella. Cuando hubieron llegado, Castle fue directamente hacia la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que ella le abriera.

Sin embargo, pudo ver como Kate se apoyaba en su puerta y cerraba los ojos, abatida. Castle, preocupado, se acercó rápidamente a ella y, tras dudar un segundo, le acarició cariñosamente la cara, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó dulcemente.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, maravillándose de su intensidad. Su corazón se aceleró cuando recordó el tacto de la caricia de Castle en su mejilla.

- Sí, solo necesito un minuto. Es que esto es tan…

- Tú misma me has dicho que no hay que tomárselo como algo personal – Le recordó Castle.

- Ya, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… Y más aún cuando te dicen que han matado a una niña de 10 años por ti… - Dijo, y ya no pudo contener una lágrima que se escapó.

Castle la miró, preocupado de que todo aquello pudiera afectar más seriamente a Kate de lo que parecía.

Casi sin pensar, dejó que su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta y atrapó a Beckett en un protector abrazo que pilló a la detective completamente por sorpresa. Esta tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo respondió al abrazo, rodeando a Castle con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Gracias por estar aquí Castle…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer, y espero saber qué opináis de este también! =)**

**Espero no malacostumbraros mucho subiendo capítulos tan seguidos, porque cuando se acaben los que tengo ya escritos os tocará esperar un poco más… Pero bueno, ¡aprovechad! xD**

**¡A Caskettleer! ^.^**

SI TE PIERDO

Capítulo 5

Castle y Beckett llegaron a comisaría y él se fue directo a la máquina de café. Ella se sentó en su sitio viendo como se alejaba y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, a pesar de todo. Le encantaba que siempre le llevara el café, lo adoraba, aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie más (pero que nadie se atreviera a quitarle su café…).

Cuando llegó le dejó su café delante y se sentó en su sitio de siempre.

- Bueeeeno… ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Dijo él.

- No tengo ni idea Castle… ¡Es que no tengo nada con lo que empezar! – Contestó Beckett, con todo de exasperación – Ryan y Espósito siguen investigando posibles relaciones entre las tres primeras víctimas, Lanie está analizando los cuatro cuerpos por si se le pasó algo la primera vez, también están analizando la carta por si hubiera alguna huella por pura casualidad, y bueno, por mi parte no tengo ni idea de quién podría hacer esto "por mí", así que mientras no tengan resultados no… no puedo hacer nada.

Castle la miró, viendo como la impotencia se adueñaba de ella. Quería ayudarla, pero realmente no podía hacer absolutamente nada salvo quedarse ahí a esperar.

- ¿Y no encontraron nada mientras estábamos fuera?

- Solo hemos faltado un día Castle, sabes que las cosas no van tan rápido…

En ese momento, Ryan y Espósito se acercaron a su mesa.

- Por favor, decidme que tenéis algo – Suplicó Beckett.

- Tenemos algo – Contestó Espósito, y Beckett les prestó toda su atención – Encontramos las carteras de las tres primeras víctimas en un cubo de basura un par de manzanas del lugar donde estaban los cuerpos y están intactas, no falta absolutamente nada, pero las estamos analizando por si hay huellas o marcas de sangre ya que no sabemos si se las quitó antes o después de matarlos. Además, hemos localizado a sus familias y están de camino.

- Bien, es algo por dónde empezar, avisadme cuando lleguen.

- Claro.

Los dos agentes se marcharon y dejaron solos a Castle y a Beckett. Esta se puso a analizar las fichas de los tres para tenerlas frescas cuando hablase con los familiares. Tener que decir a tres familias que un loco se ha llevado a un ser querido porque sí… Sin duda, la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo, junto cuando tenía que ver como soltaban a un asesino que tanto trabajo le había costado pillar.

Tras casi una hora, Beckett estaba en la puerta del ascensor despidiendo a la última familia. Se sentía fatal, había sido una hora de escuchar preguntas a las que no tenía ninguna respuesta, y no podía parar de repetirse mentalmente que si no fuera por ella esas personas no tendrían que lamentar la pérdida de un ser querido.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente una vez más se dirigió a su mesa, donde Castle, Ryan y Espósito esperaban a las novedades. Sin más, fue directa al grano.

- Las tres víctimas habían regalado flores a sus parejas ese mismo día.

Los dos detectives y el escritor se la quedaron mirando casi creyendo que se había vuelto loca. Castle fue el primero que se acordó del pequeño detalle…

- ¡Y los tres tenían rosas encima del cuerpo cuando los encontraron! Osea que… el asesino de algún modo sabía que iban a comprar las flores para alguien…

- Más que saber… - Le cortó Beckett, antes de que empezara a formular alguna teoría descabellada – lo más seguro es que estuviera cerca de la floristería donde las compraron y les eligiera ahí mismo, es lo único que tiene sentido.

- Pero sí que llegaron a entregar las flores, ¿no? – Dijo Ryan – Eso no cuadra, si el asesino les eligió cuando salían de comprarlas, ¿cómo es que llegaron a dárselas? Si dejaba que se fueran, perdía la oportunidad de volver a encontrarles…

- Eso es verdad… Sería demasiada casualidad que volviera a encontrarse con los tres en la calle. Algo se nos está escapando… - Dijo Beckett, sentándose en su mesa y mirando su pizarra, que estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de las cuatro fotos de las víctimas. Evitó mirar la de la niña.

- Por cierto chicos, ¿sacasteis algo más de la llamada de ayer? – Quiso saber Castle. Beckett les miró: se le había olvidado por completo preguntar sobre eso.

- Conseguimos una dirección, pero cuando miramos a qué zona pertenecía daba en mitad de un descampado. No sabemos cómo lo ha hecho, tiene que tener acceso al material adecuado para cambiar la localización de un teléfono… - Explicó Espósito.

- Estamos también tras eso. Estamos esperando que algunos de los "proveedores" de materiales de ese tipo que tenemos fichados nos aclare algo sobre quién les ha pedido material últimamente, pero aun no tenemos nada – Terminó Ryan.

- Vale chicos, muchas gracias – Les dijo Beckett, y ambos se alejaron tras asentir.

Justo en ese momento a Ryan le sonó el teléfono, y tras una breve charla colgó y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa de Beckett, que le miró confundida al igual que Castle y Espósito, que fue tras él.

- Me acaba de llamar una de los testigos del primer asesinato. Dice que tiene algo que contarnos y que en 10 minutos estará aquí. ¿Te la mando? – Dijo, emocionado por tener más novedades.

- Claro, por supuesto, yo me encargo – Contestó Beckett, feliz de poder hacer algo por fin.

Cuando la mujer llegó, Beckett se sorprendió. No era para nada como se la había imaginado. Se trataba de una anciana de unos setenta y pocos años y pelo canoso que caminaba cojeando y con un bastón. Cuando fue hacia ella y la miró de cerca, pudo comprobar que tenía una de las miradas más bondadosas que había visto nunca.

- Señora Martins, muchísimas gracias por venir, de verdad. La acompañamos hasta la sala – Dijo Beckett, agarrando a la anciana del brazo para ayudarla a caminar.

Cuando llegaron y se sentaron, comenzó con las preguntas.

- Y bien, mi compañero me ha dicho que tiene algo que contarnos acerca del asesinato de ayer – Empezó Beckett. Castle, como siempre, estaba sentado a su lado.

- Si, si… Verán, no lo dije ayer cuando aquel joven me preguntó porque estaba demasiado aturdida por lo que había visto, ni lo tenía claro tan siquiera, pero esta mañana mientras preparaba la comida para mi gato me di cuenta y pensé ¡Demonios! Tengo que ir a contárselo a estos buenos señores, quién sabe si servirá de algo…

- Y nosotros se lo agradecemos, estamos seguros de que será de gran ayuda.

- El caso es que ayer por la mañana estaba paseando por la plaza como todos los días, para mejorar la circulación de las piernas, ¿saben? Caminar es realmente bueno, no sé por qué la gente se empeña en ir siempre en coche y en autobús… ¡Para algo el señor nos ha dado dos piernas!...

Castle y Beckett se miraron a la vez, y pensando seguramente lo mismo: esa iba a ser una entrevista muy larga…

- … pero en bicicleta sí que no puedo, aunque sean muy sanas. Bueno, que me voy del tema. El caso es que estaba yo paseando como ya les he dicho y en esto vi un coche acercarse bastante rápido. No le di mucha importancia porque ya saben que en Nueva York la gente está medio loca y conducen como si estuvieran en una carrera, pero cuando vi como se paraba cerca de donde yo estaba me quedé mirando, ya que ahí que yo sepa solo paran autobuses, no coches. Pues estaba yo mirando a ver si era que le pasaba algo al conductor o a alguien cuando vi como después de un rato abrían una de las puertas y salía un hombre vestido todo todo de negro, con la cabeza tapada por una capucha, ¡con guantes y todo!, y tiraba los tres cuerpos al suelo, como si fueran basura, ¿se imagina?

Beckett abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿Qué no sabía si iba a ser de utilidad? ¡Pero si había visto al asesino!

- Lo que más me impresionó fue que cuando cayeron los cuerpos al suelo, al momento empezó a mancharse todo de sangre. Era como si con el golpe se hubieran roto por debajo… En esto, cuando estaba a punto de salir de allí, el hombre levantó la cabeza justo para donde estaba yo. Me asusté y al momento me di la vuelta, y no volví a girarme hasta que no escuché como se iba el coche. Entonces miré y vi que encima de los pobrecitos había tres flores… Y ahí empezaron los gritos.

Castle y Beckett permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que acababan de escuchar. Sin duda sí era de gran ayuda. Beckett ni le preguntó si recordaba algo más, obviamente la mujer les había contado todo lo que había visto, e incluso detalles que no les incumbían

- Muchísimas gracias señora Martins, de verdad – Dijo Beckett mientras se levantaba, seguida de Castle.

- No hay de qué joven, una hace lo que puede.

- La acompaño fuera.

- Yo preferiría que me acompañara el muchacho… Ya sabe, pocas veces una tiene la oportunidad de ir acompañada de chicos jóvenes y guapos.

Castle formó una "O" con la boca y Beckett contuvo una carcajada mientras le miraba.

- ¿Puedes acompañar a la señora Martins fuera? – Le dijo, tratando de que su tono no demostrara lo mucho que le estaba gustando esa situación.

- Claro, sin problema. Venga conmigo – Contestó él, mientras la tomaba del brazo.

La señora Martins le miró de cerca y entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo.

- ¡OH! – Dijo, y Castle pegó un salto, a la vez que Beckett levantaba de golpe la cabeza de los papeles donde se había escondido para que no la vieran reírse- ¡Es usted Richard Castle, el escritor!

- Esto… sí, soy yo – Contestó él, sorprendido de que esa anciana le hubiera reconocido.

Sin embargo, más sorprendido se quedó aun por lo que la mujer hizo a continuación: levantó el bastón que la ayudaba a caminar y le propinó a Castle un golpe con él en el brazo, haciendo que este alucinara y que Becker se aguantara otra vez la risa.

- ¿¡No le da vergüenza? – Dijo la anciana, al tiempo que le daba otro golpe con el bastón.

- ¡Pues… pues… eh! Si me dice qué es… lo que debería darme vergüenza, igual… - Tartamudeó Castle como pudo.

- Mira que escribir una escena tan sueltecita en su libro… ¡Debería pensárselo antes! Para las mujeres que ya no tenemos esas oportunidades es como enseñarnos lo que la edad nos ha quitado… ¡Ni mi marido, que en paz descanse, me hizo nunca el amor de esa manera!

Beckett ya no pudo contener la risa, y Castle se le unió. Ya le caía bien esa mujer.

- Bueno, quizá le ayude cuando encuentre a otra persona especial y quiera… innovar en las artes amatorias – Propuso Castle, y Beckett se quedó a cuadros. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Castle decirle eso? Ya no tenía respeto ni por la tercera edad, "aunque la señora esté medio loca…"

Sin embargo a la mujer le hizo bastante gracia el comentario.

- ¡Ay, hijo! Qué más quisiera, pero a mi edad esas cosas ya no pasan… Pero siempre puedes acompañarme tú, a ver si recuerdo viejos tiempos…

"_¡Vaya con la señora…!"_ Pensó Becket, entre alucinada y divertida.

- Oh, me encantaría, pero… Ya sabe, no quiero que ella se ponga celosa… - Contestó Beckett señalándola con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida. Ella se puso colorada.

- Ya, ya… Sí, juventud… Es tan bonito ver dos personas jóvenes, y se nota tanto cuando están enamoradas... En fin, mejor nos vamos, ¿no? Tranquila, que te lo traeré de vuelta – Soltó la señora, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Beckett, dejando a Castle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la acompañaba al ascensor y a Beckett con cara de póker mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Cuando Castle volvió no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de nada puesto que Lanie les convocó en el depósito.

Cuando llegaron, por consideración había guardado el cuerpo de la niña, ya que sabía que a Beckett le afectaba bastante. En su lugar, Lanie les enseñó las rosas.

- Al final resulta que son rosas artificiales. Dan el pego como auténticas, tienen el mismo tacto, olor, todo. Pero son falsas, y da la casualidad de que tienen una inscripción diminuta en el tallo que indica la tienda a la que pertenecen. Las tres a la misma tienda. Hace esquina en la 37 – Directa, no había mucho más que decir.

Caslte y Beckett se dirigieron rápidamente a la floristería que Lanie les había indicado. Una vez allí le enseñaron al dependiente las fotos de las tres víctimas. El hombre no estaba seguro, veía a demasiada gente al día como para acordarse de tres caras concretas, pero sí recordaba un pequeño detalle que le llamó la atención.

- Hará dos o tres días se plantó un hombre delante de la tienda con unos papeles. Recogía firmas para no sé qué causa, y no lo sé porque no entró aquí a pedir firmas ni una sola vez. Se limitaba a quedarse fuera esperando que la gente saliera y les pedía que firmasen. Me llamó la atención ya no por eso, porque es normal, sino porque sólo le pedía firmas a la gente que salía con rosas…

Detective y escritor se miraron. Estaba claro, era su hombre.

- ¿Recuerda su cara?

- No, lo siento, pero siempre iba con gafas de sol, gorros y demás, nunca llegué a verle la cara...

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – Se despidió Beckett al tiempo que salían de la tienda.

Una vez en el coche, empezaron las teorías.

- Osea que se queda fuera de la floristería pidiendo firmas, pero solo le pide a los que salen con rosas. Eso reduce su campo de búsqueda. Además, si firman tienen que poner el nombre completo y la firma, con lo que ya les tiene localizados, con una simple guía telefónica puede saber exactamente dónde viven…

- Así – Continuó Castle – se permite el lujo de dejarles marchar. ¡Puede ir a por ellos cuando quiera! Cuando cree conveniente, va a sus casas, les mata, les mete en su coche y les deja en mitad de la calle.

- Y para rematar, como burla, les deja encima del cuerpo el medio con el que les ha podido encontrar… Es como una forma de decir…

- …que él tiene el poder.

- Exacto. Cree que él va por delante, y se permite el lujo de lucirse, de decirnos indirectamente cómo lo ha hecho, cómo les ha localizado, porque cree que por nuestra cuenta nunca lo habríamos averiguado… Entonces, la muñeca de la niña tiene que ser lo mismo…

Beckett suspiró, y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a comisaría, una sorpresa esperaba a Beckett sentada en su mesa.

- ¡Papá! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Dijo, mientras corría a abrazarlo.

- ¡Hija, cuánto tiempo! Tenía ganas de verte, y como he tenido que volver a la ciudad a por unas cosas, he decidido sacar un momento para venir a saludarte. ¡Pero mírate, qué guapa estás! Me encanta como te queda el pelo, así ondulado… Siempre te dije que estás más guapa así que cuando te lo cortas…

Beckett se rió y volvió a abrazarlo. Echaba tanto de menos a su padre en muchas ocasiones… Le encantaba tenerle allí.

- Papá, déjame que te presente. Este es Richard Castle – dijo, señalando a Castle, el cual se había apartado respetuosamente para dejar intimidad a padre e hija.

- Es un placer conocerle – dijo el escritor, acercándose y dándole la mano cordialmente al padre de su musa.

- No, el placer es mío chico. – Dijo, sonriente. – Un momento… Castle… ¿No es el de esos libros que tanto te gustaban, Katie? ¡Sí, claro que es él! No me habías dicho que ese escritor era el mismo que te seguía a todas partes… ¡Menuda coincidencia!

Beckett carraspeó, nerviosa. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Su padre tendía a no saber cuándo callarse en algunos momentos, y le daba la sensación de que ese era uno de esos momentos…

- Sí, bueno, Castle ya sabe que he leído alguno de sus libros, pero…

- ¿Cómo que algunos? ¡Todos, más bien! Aun recuerdo cuando aquella vez hiciste cola durante horas para que te firmara un libro… - Empezó él, poniendo la típica cara de padre añorando momentos de sus hijos.

- Papá por favor… - Suplicó Kate, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Castle lo había escuchado, y ahora ya nada podía impedir que sacara toda la información sobre eso como le fuera posible.

- Vaya, no sabía nada de eso… Osea que durante horas, ¿eh? – Dijo Castle, mientras miraba a Kate con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, que se hizo aun más amplia a medida que ella se iba poniendo colorada y miraba para otra parte.

- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Era uno de tus libros de Derick Storm, y esta señorita se empeñó en hacer cola durante horas para que se lo firmaras. ¡No hubo quien le quitara esa idea de la cabeza, a pesar de que ese día hacía un frío de mil demonios! Pero al final lo consiguió, y cuando volvió a casa tenía una sonrisa en la cara… - Recordó, riéndose.

Castle miró fijamente a Beckett, la cual miraba a cualquier parte que no fuera él. Quería que se la tragase la tierra.

- Bueno, que yo solo pasaba a saludar, tengo que irme que mi taxi me espera…

El hombre se levantó y dio un último abrazo a su hija.

- Ten mucho cuidado Katie, ¿eh?

- Siempre lo tengo papá, no te preocupes. Cuídate.

Se dirigió a Castle y le tendió la mano de nuevo. Castle se la estrechó y le sonrió.

- Cuida mucho de mi hija – Le dijo.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta ni decirlo – Contestó Castle – Conmigo está en buenas manos, se lo aseguro.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí. Él cuidaba de ella, siempre.

Cuando el hombre se hubo ido, Becket, que le había despedido en las puertas del ascensor, se giró lentamente sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

- Con que horas de cola para que te firmara el libro…

La sonrisa de Castle no podía ser más sincera y a la vez seductora, y Beckett supo de antemano que él ya había ganado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Ais, os quiero tanto! ¡Rengo reviews en cada capítlo! *-***

**Este capítulo y el que viene son los que más me gustan de los que llevo hasta ahora (son los dos últimos de los que tengo escritos) ¡así que espero que tengáis la misma opinión y os gusten! =)**

**Como siempre, ¡quiero saber lo que pensais! ^^ **

**¡A Casketleer! =P**

SI TE PIERDO  
Capítulo 6

_- Con que horas de cola para que te firmara el libro…_

La sonrisa de Castle no podía ser más sincera y a la vez seductora, y Beckett supo de antemano que él ya había ganado.

Beckett caminó despacio hacia su mesa, donde Castle no había despegado los ojos de ella ni un solo momento. Cuando llegó se sentó, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero le temblaban las manos. Había intentado por todos los medios que Castle no se enterara de hasta qué punto le admiraba como escritor, pero ahora había quedado al descubierto y sabía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de tener que contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle. Decidió que lo mejor era quitarle importancia, a ver si así perdía interés...

- ¿Qué? Ya sabías que había leído tus libros, ¿no? No sé de qué te sorprendes ahora... Tengo decenas de libros en mi casa, Castle...

Castle de inmediato le captó el truco. Trataba de evitar el tema quítandole importancia, pero... ¿¡Una hora de cola para que ÉL le firmara un libro A ELLA! Eso, definitivamente, tenía mucha importancia.

- No te hagas la listilla, detective. Lo que no me puedo creer es que no me acuerde de eso... Quiero decir, entonces aquella vez en la fiesta del último de Derrik Storm no fue la primera vez que te ví... ¡Debería haberme dado cuenta!

- Bueno, Castle... Si no recuerdo mal, en esa fila la gran mayoría eran mujeres. No me sorprende que te cueste distinguir a unas de otras, así que no esperaba que te acordaras de mí. Además, fue hace mucho tiempo...

- No - Castle negó con la cabeza - Estoy convencido de que ese día había tomado algo. Es imposible que te viera y no me acordara de tu cara - Sentenció, y la mirada que le echó a Beckett hizo que a ella le saltara el corazón del pecho, pero a la vez sonrió ante el tono empleado por él, pues parecía realmente enfadado por no poder acordarse de la primera vez que la vio.

Fuera empezaba a oscurecer. Entre visitas a escenarios del crimen e interrogatorios se les había pasado todo el día, y la gran mayoría de la gente se había ido ya a sus casas, por lo que la comisaría estaba casi vacía y no había nadiea alrededor de su mesa. Beckett, sin embargo, se sentía atrapada.

Suspiró, derrotada. Castle sonrió, sabiéndose triunfador, y Beckett juraría que había dado un pequeño saltito, lo que le pareció adorable. _Espera un momento... ¿¡adorable!_. Kate se reprendió a sí misma por sus propios pensamientos.

El escritor movió su silla más cerca de ella, esperando que empezara a hablar. Beckett se quedó mirándole unos segundos, mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban veloces por su cabeza. No sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo que podía contar interesaría al hombre que tenía delante. Sin embargo, él estaba esperando a cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decir, así que simplemente empezó a hablar.

- Cuando mi madre murió, pasé mucho tiempo sin pisar la calle. Simplemente sentía que no había nada allí afuera que mereciera ser visto. Me quedaba encerrada en casa, tumbada en la cama, y ni siquiera hacía caso a mis amigos cuando me llamaban al móvil o se pasaban un buen rato golpeando la puerta y llamándome. No estaba para nadie. Al final dejaron de ir o de llamarme. Mi padre... bueno, ya sabes, tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, así que me quedé sola. Cuando finalmente un día sentí que ya no podía más, decidí salir a dar una vuelta, despejarme... Y sin saber cómo acabé delante de una librería. Siempre me había apasionado la lectura, y a mi madre también, así que entré. Y lo primero que vi fue una estantería llena de tus libros. Me llamaron la atención, así que cogí uno y la sinopsis me gustó tanto que lo compré. Me pasé toda la noche leyéndolo. Durante horas no sentí el dolor y la ansiedad que me habían acompañado desde la muerte de mi madre. Se habían ido. Estaba sumergida en el mundo que habías creado en ese libro, parecía que estaba hecho justo para mí, para ayudarme a escapar. Al día siguiente volví a la librería y me compré otro. No sabría decirte cuánto tardé, pero creo que al final tenía todos los libros que habías escrito. De alguna manera lo que ocurría en esos libros, esos casos, me ayudaban a sobrellevar mi propio caso, y me hacían confiar en que algún día yo también obtendría esa misma justicia. Me tranquilizaba. ¿Sabes? Creo que alguno de esos momentos, alguno de esos libros, fue lo que me llevó a decidir que quería ser policía. Poco a poco volví a ver la luz y me recuperé, tan bien como pude, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que no lo había hecho sola. Por eso me pasé una hora de cola para que me firmaras un libro, Castle. Te debo muchas cosas.

Castle se había quedado hipnotizado escuchándola hablar. No podía creer lo que ahora sabía, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sus libros la habían ayudado tanto, que gracias a ellos había salido más fácilmente del pozo en el que se había caído tras la muerte de su madre, y que gracias a lo qué él mismo había escrito estaba ahora ahí, en esa comisaría.

Ella esperaba que él dijera algo. Al principio le había costado empezar, pero una vez lo había hecho las palabras le habían salido solas. Se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba decírselo, darle las gracias por todo. Aún cuando no se conocían, él había cuidado de ella, guiándola y no dejándola caer en la oscuridad.

Castle levantó una mano, tratando de que no le temblara demasiado, y acarició con infinita dulzura la cara de Kate. Ella cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo y él se quedó así, con la mano en su mejilla, observando y memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos. Poco a poco, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- Tú no me debes nada. Mis libros... son todos para ti, Kate. Cada palabra. Aún cuando no te conocía, ya eran para ti.

Ella se estremeció con el sonido de su voz y su respiración tan cerca. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla, pero no se molestó en limpiársela. Estaba bien, como si se hubiera liberado de un peso que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.

Él se alejó y ella abrió los ojos, mirándole. Se sentían más cerca el uno del otro de lo que habían estado nunca.

Entonces algo ocurrió. Kate sintió de repente como si una fuerza magnética la atrajera hacia el hombre que tenía delante. Poco a poco se acercó a el, y ahora fue ella la que le acarició la mejilla. Castle se sorprendió, aquella caricia había enviado a su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica.

- Siempre has estado conmigo... - Murmuró ella, mientras se acercaba más a él.

- Y siempre estaré contigo - Juró él, acabando con la distancia que los separaba.

Sus respiraciones de entremezclaban, ella había cerrado los ojos y sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, ansiosos, por primera vez.

Se habían olvidado por completo del resto del mundo, por lo que no fueron conscientes de cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió detrás de ellos, pero una voz los sobresaltó, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente, sin haber llegado a juntarse en ese beso tan esperado.

- Kate...


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué, cómo estáis? Espero que genial, porque todos sois geniales por leerme y dejarme reviews, así que tenéis que estar genialísimamente bien, ¡os lo ordeno! xD**

**Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito hasta ahora, pero estoy con el capítulo 8 y espero poder tenerlo prontito ^^**

**Como siempre, ojalá que este capítulo os guste (algo me dice a mí que sí… jijiji), ¡y decidme cómo lo vais viendo todo hasta ahora! =D**

**¡Casketbesitos para todos! *-***

SI TE PIERDO  
Capítulo 7

_Se habían olvidado por completo del resto del mundo, por lo que no fueron conscientes de cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió detrás de ellos, pero una voz los sobresaltó, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente, sin haber llegado a juntarse en ese beso tan esperado._

- Kate...

Castle y Beckett se giraron automáticamente hacia la puerta del ascensor, de donde venía la voz, y los ojos de la detective se abrieron desmesuradamente. Por su parte, Castle maldijo en voz baja.

- Josh… ¿Pero qué… qué haces aquí…? – Tartamudeó la detective.

- No me sentía tranquilo estando tan lejos sabiendo que estabas en peligro, y venía a cuidarte, pero ya veo que estás en buenas manos.

Josh se giró dispuesto a irse de allí (y Castle estuvo tentado de gritarle adiós), pero Kate se levantó como un resorte y corrió detrás de él, agarrándole antes de que pudiera entrar de nuevo en el ascensor.

- Josh, por favor, no…

Pero él no la dejó terminar.

- Mira Kate, cuando empezamos yo ya sabía de sobra que estabas enamorada de él… - A Castle se le cayó el bolígrafo con el que estaba jugando para fingir que no prestaba atención a la conversación – Pero de verdad tenía la esperanza de que podría hacer que le olvidases.

Kate no supo qué decir, simplemente le miró mientras sus ojos se inundaban. No tenía ni idea de que Josh supiera cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Castle.

- Y todavía tengo esa esperanza. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, Kate, lo sé. Y quiero hacerlo.

Josh levantó la mano y acarició con dulzura la mejilla de Kate. Castle ya no disimulaba que estaba escuchándolo todo, y le hirvió la sangre ante ese toque.

Ella estaba hecha un lío. Josh acababa de verla a punto de besar a otro hombre, a Castle, y aun así le decía que quería hacerla feliz, que quería estar con ella… Se sentía asquerosamente mal. Él no se merecía eso.

Viendo que la chica no parecía poder articular palabra, Josh decidió que ese era el momento para dejar las cartas sobre la mesa. Quería estar con Kate, quería a Kate, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartirla.

Kate… - Josh sujetó su cara con ambas manos – No estoy dispuesto a perderte. Sabes que te adoro, y quiero conservar lo que tenemos. Pero así no. Así no puedo.

- ¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres con así? – Habló ella por fin.

- No puedo pasarme cada día sabiendo que estás casi las 24 horas del día con él. No aguanto despertarme y no saber si ese será el día en que te pierda porque por fin decidas que le prefieres a él… No es justo Kate, se supone que estamos juntos, pero siento como si yo fuera el segundo, como si siempre le pusieras a él por delante. Y no puedo soportarlo más. No quiero seguir así.

- Quieres decir que…

- Si quieres que esto funcione, él tiene que irse.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Kate como un balde de agua fría, y Castle tuvo serios problemas para mantener la distancia con ese tío y no partirle la cara ahí mismo. Él le estaba pidiendo que…

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que elija entre él o tú?

- Sí – Josh estaba serio, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Beckett. Sabía que en ese momento se lo jugaba todo. Podía salir ganando o perderla para siempre, pero valía la pena arriesgar.

Los segundos pasaban y Castle estaba desesperándose._ ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿Por qué demonios no contesta?_ Acaso… ¿acaso se lo estaba pensando? ¿Estaba pensando en… elegir a Josh? Esa simple idea hacía que a Castle le diera vueltas la cabeza. _No, no puede hacer eso, no puede echarme de su vida y lo sabe…_.

Después de a lo que Castle le parecieron horas Kate seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Y entonces fue él quien tomó una decisión.

Quizá el estúpido de Josh fuera capaz de hacerle esto a ella, pero él no. No podía ni imaginarse lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo ella en ese momento, y odiaba al chico motocicleta más que nunca por ser él quien había propiciado esa situación. Pero ella no era capaz de decidirse, y eso para él lo decía todo. Por lo que iba a ponérselo fácil.

Justo cuando Castle estaba a punto de irse de allí, quién sabe si para siempre, aceptando que había perdido al amor de su vida, el susurro de Kate inundó la estancia.

- Lo siento muchísimo…

Los dos hombres se quedaron helados. Ninguno sabía para quién iban dirigidas esas palabras.

- De verdad que lo siento, pero no… no puedo.

Kate levantó la vista y miró a Josh con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Y en ese momento el chico supo que había perdido.

- ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Prefieres quedarte con él? – Preguntó, tratando de parecer lo más entero posible.

- Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, Josh, pero… - Kate suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas – Pero si me pides que elija entre Castle y tú… En realidad, si cualquiera me pide que elija entre Castle y él, siempre será Castle. Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso. Lo siento mucho…

Castle no podía creerlo. Lo que acababa de escuchar... ¿Era la forma de Kate de decir…?

Josh se dio la vuelta. La había perdido, y no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a una despedida. Murmuró un _Cuídate, entonces_, y desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor.

En cuanto las puertas se hubieron cerrado, Castle se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se dirigió hacia Kate.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le peguntó, levantándole la barbilla con delicadeza y mirándola profundamente.

Ante el contacto con sus ojos, Kate se sintió derrotada, y le abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su cara en su pecho mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas. A Castle aquello le tomó por sorpresa, pero respondió al abrazo con dulzura, apretándola más contra él.

- Kate, si te arrepientes de lo que has hecho… - al escritor le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabía que debía hacerlo – Todavía no andará muy lejos, puedes ir tras él y…

- No – dijo ella, rotunda – No quiero ir tras él, y no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, es sólo que esto me ha sobrepasado y no…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Castle había sellado sus labios con un beso. Kate se sobresaltó, pero ni pudo ni quiso resistirse a él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el contacto de esos labios que tanto tiempo había imaginado saborear. Sus bocas se acomodaban perfectamente, y habrían podido jurar que el mundo había dejado de girar en ese mismo momento. Se separaban para coger aire, pero al segundo volvían a unirse. Ambos sentían que nada más importaba, que si se separaban se perderían.

Castle caminó hacia atrás sin despegarse de la boca de Kate y cuando chocó con una mesa, se dio la vuelta y sentó a Kate en ella. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la pegó a él lo más que pudo. Dejó sus labios por un momento y se dedicó a besar y morder su mandíbula, para bajar después al cuello. Kate trataba de reprimir un gemido que luchaba por salir de sus labios. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera simplemente por unos besos. _Pero es que esto no son simplemente unos besos_, murmuró una vocecita en su cabeza.

Queriendo dejar de pensar, agarró el rostro de Castle y le obligó a dejar su cuello para volver a besarla. Y entre beso y beso, ella murmuraba una y otra vez su nombre.

Cuando Castle sintió que si no paraba en ese mismo momento perdería por completo el control de sus actos, separó a Kate de él lo más delicadamente que pudo. Ella permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, y después los abrió lentamente, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos azules de él mirándola de una forma desconocida hasta ahora.

Permanecieron así, sin duda ambos sopesando las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y entonces Kate sonrió, y Castle sintió que ahora todo era como debía ser.


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola amazing people! =P**

**Como dije, los capítulos que tenía escritos eran solo hasta el 7 y a partir de ahí tardaría más porque ya son nuevos. Pues bueno, ya os traigo el 8 =P Creo que me ha quedado algo más cortito de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero también creo que es bastante bonito, así que compensa ^^**

**Espero que os guste y, como siempre… ¡Comentaaad, adoro leeros, en serio, sois lo mejor! ;)**

**Por cierto: la canció es una de mis favoritas, **_**"I don't wanna miss a thing"**_**, de Aerosmith. Quería usarla para el fic y creo que pega perfectamente con la escena. Si no la conocéis, de verdad, escuchadla, es una de las canciones más bonitas que he oído nunca ;)**

SI TE PIERDO

Capítulo 8

_Cuando Castle sintió que si no paraba en ese mismo momento perdería por completo el control de sus actos, separó a Kate de él lo más delicadamente que pudo. Ella permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, y después los abrió lentamente, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos azules de él mirándola de una forma desconocida hasta ahora. Permanecieron así, sin duda ambos sopesando las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir._

Y entonces Kate sonrió, y Castle sintió que ahora todo era como debía ser.

…

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping, far away and dreaming._

Castle se había despertado antes que de costumbre, y ahora observaba a la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Ella descansaba la cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazaba fuertemente, queriendo que se quedara ahí para siempre. La miraba sonreír dulcemente en sueños y simplemente se le derretía el corazón.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

Podría quedarse toda la vida viéndola dormir, escuchando su respiración y sintiéndola así, cerca de él, segura a su lado. Cuando no estaba con ella sentía que le faltaba algo, una parte de él. Recordó todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos y sonrió. Sin duda, cada segundo pasado con ella era perfecto, cada momento juntos, cada conversación, todo. Y eso que había metido la pata con ella bastantes veces, pero siempre le dejaba volver, y agradecía al cielo por eso.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you, babe,  
and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Sabía que tenía que irse, ya que como le había dicho a Kate la noche anterior (aún no entendía cómo en medio de la locura que habían vivido habían conseguido entablar una conversación de más de un segundo…) tenía una reunión muy importante sobre sus libros. Sin embargo, no quería irse. No quería despegar los ojos de la musa extraordinaria que dormía abrazada a él. Ni siquiera había querido volver a dormirse cuando había despertado hacía varias horas. ¿Para qué? Ningún sueño sería mejor que esto.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating.  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing._

¿Soñaría con él? ¿Con la noche que habían vivido? Todavía sentía la piel de gallina al recordar los labios de ella recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Cuando se habían besado en la comisaría y ella le había sonreído, la había tomado de la mano y sin necesidad de decir nada habían ido directos a su casa, donde sin perder un minuto las ropas habían volado, las manos no alcanzaban a recorrer suficiente el uno del otro, las caricias se volvían desesperadas…. Castle se obligó a sí mismo a alejar la mente de lo que seguía. ¿Estaría ella reviviendo eso en sus sueños?

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  
And I just wanna stay with you,  
In this moment forever, forever and ever._

Castle sabía que a su pesar tenía que irse, ya llegaba tarde. Así que se agachó con cuidado y besó delicadamente a Kate y, con cuidado de no despertarla, salió de la cama. Antes de dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha la admiró por última vez, sin poder evitar dar gracias a Dios por haberla conducido hasta él, y solo pedía que ya nada la alejara de su lado.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Kate abrió los ojos perezosamente. No quería levantarse de la cama. No quería levantarse de _esa_ cama. Sabía que Castle no estaría a su lado, puesto que él mismo le había dicho, en uno de los pocos momentos de lucidez que habían vivido la noche anterior, que tenía una reunión muy pronto. Ella le había pedido que la despertara antes de irse, pero realmente sabía que no lo haría. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado observándola dormir antes de marcharse. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ella le habría observado durante horas.

Se duchó y vistió en un tiempo record. Cuando estaba en la cocina, pensando en si se preparaba algo o no, su móvil vibró en señal de que tenía un mensaje.

Cogió el móvil y al momento se quedó clavada en el suelo: era un mensaje de Castle. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía decir. Sin embargo, cuando lo leyó, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_No te va a servir de nada huir de mí hoy. Por cierto, estás preciosa mientras duermes."_

Por supuesto, sí que la había estado observando. Kate se debatía entre contestarle o no, pero la final optó por no hacerlo. No haría daño si le torturaba un poco.

En el coche de camino a comisaría tuvo tiempo para pensar las cosas claramente, sin que la imagen de la cama la distrajera cada cinco segundos. Si bien la noche había sido mucho más que perfecta, eso no quitaba que estuviera hecha un lío. Quería a Castle más que a ella misma, de eso no había duda, y ahora podía jurar que él también la quería a ella. Los besos, caricias, y palabras que habían compartido esa noche lo dejaban todo claro. Pero mucho cambiaría si decidían seguir con aquello, y tenía miedo de que si algo llegaba a salir mal pudieran perder esa magia que tenían. Y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

El día pasó tortuosamente lento para los dos. Castle creía que aquella maldita reunión no se acabaría nunca, y Kate no podía evitar levantar la vista con impaciencia cada vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Al final optó por concentrarse completamente en sus informes, por lo que no se percató de que alguien la observaba hasta que una mano dejó un café sobre su mesa y acto seguido acariciaba su mejilla, enviándole una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

- Hola, Bella Durmiente.

Kate levantó la vista y lo vio sentado en su silla de siempre, pero mirándola de una forma completamente nueva. Como el que mira a la joya más preciosa del mundo sabiendo que ahora es suya. Y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo de la misma manera.

- Hola, Castle – dijo, sonriendo dulcemente.

Castle levantó una ceja, fingiendo estar ofendido.

- ¿Castle? ¿Cómo que Castle? Creía que habíamos… superado esa barrera, ya me entiendes – dijo él, haciendo que a ella se le subieran los colores.

Kate carraspeó nerviosa y le apartó la mirada, sin embargo cuando volvió a mirarle y vio como le sonreía, con esa cara de corderito degollado que la había cautivado, simplemente dijo la verdad.

- Para mí siempre serás Castle. Me dice mucho más de ti mismo que "Rick". Ese eres tú, solo Castle. Pero si quieres que te llame por tu nombre de pila solo…

Pero se calló al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo, soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa.

- Puedes llamarme Castle el resto de tu vida.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por lo que he hecho con esta historia, pero sí que quiero agradeceros de todo corazón todos y cada uno de los reviews que me habéis mandado desde que empecé a escribirla, y en especial ahora mismo los que me han llegado desde el último capítulo. He tardado lo que no está escrito (nunca mejor dicho) en volver a este fic, pero es que de verdad de la buena que me quedé en blanco con Castle y con esta historia. A pesar de que tengo claro desde que empecé cuál quiero que sea el final y la trama en general, no sabía cómo llegar hasta ahí, y antes de hacer algún desastre con la historia y destrozarla para siempre he preferido esperarme hasta saber mejor cómo llevarla. Espero que me entendáis y no haberos perdido para siempre!**_

_**Espero de verdad que os siga gustando, y para lo que sea adoro los reviews, tanto buenos como malos eh! Y si queréis escribirme de una forma que pueda contestaros a cada uno, id a mi cuenta de Tumblr o de Formspring escribidme, que yo contesto a todo lo que me llega por ahí, lo prometo! **_

_**P.D. Me preguntaban en un review cuándo llegaba la acción. Bueno, nos os preocupes, que la acción llega, y si todo va como tengo planeado, bastante! :D Mi idea es que el fic tenga de todo, y aunque a veces me incline más por la parte romántica, intento que tenga de todo, porque es lo que me gusta de los fics ;)**_

SI TE PIERDO

Capítulo 9

_- Para mí siempre serás Castle. Me dice mucho más de ti mismo que "Rick". Ese eres tú, solo Castle. Pero si quieres que te llame por tu nombre de pila solo…_

Pero se calló al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo, soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa.

- Puedes llamarme Castle el resto de tu vida.

…

Sentado en las penumbras de una pequeña habitación, un hombre revolvía una y otra vez unas fotos que tenía esparcidas por toda la mesa. Cogía una, la miraba, se pasaba la mano por el pelo y la soltaba, exasperado. Sus manos le temblaban incontrolablemente, pero él parecía encontrarlo normal. Con un gruñido se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasearse por la habitación de un lado a otro. Encendió una luz que apenas alumbraba más allá de una pared y se quedó mirando más fotos que tenía por todas partes.

De pronto empezó a arrancar una a una las fotos, sin importarle herirse con las chinchetas que las mantenían sujetas a la pared. Una de ellas llamó su atención, y en lugar de arrancarla la quitó cuidadosamente y se quedó observándola. Pasó la mano con cuidado como si acariciara el rostro de la mujer que salía en un extremo de la fotografía, dejándola manchada de sangre y dándole un aspecto grotesco. Sus ojos vagaron entonces al hombre que salía al lado de la mujer. Era la única en la que aparecía ese hombre. Sintió la rabia apoderarse de él y sin embargo sonrió de una forma macabra. Podía ver el brillo de la vida irradiando a través de los ojos de aquel hombre, y sonrió todavía más, sabiendo que dentro de poco él sería el responsable de que ese brillo desapareciera. Para siempre.

Un delicioso beneficio colateral, pensó.

Dejó la foto encima del escritorio, se limpió las manos heridas y salió por la puerta. El asesino continuaba con el juego, y la siguiente ficha no tardaría en entrar en acción.

Habían pasado dos días desde que las cosas habían cambiado para siempre entre Castle y Beckett. No habían hablado "formalmente" de en qué punto estaban, pero parecía bastante claro a juzgar por las miradas que se dedicaban de vez en cuando. Ellos creían que nadie más se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo era realmente obvio, y Ryan y Esposito se lo estaban pasando en grande fingiendo que no les veían. En este momento, mientras Beckett observaba su pizarra y Castle permanecía de pie tras ella, los dos amigos discutían sobre cómo y cuándo podían hacerles saber que les habían pillado.

En ese momento el capitán se les acercó demandando su inmediata atención sin emitir palabra alguna. Los cinco se acercaron a él.

- Hemos hablado con el laboratorio donde se estaba analizando la carta que el asesino dejó encima del cuerpo de la niña. Ya tienen los resultados de las pruebas, y como sospechábamos no hay ninguna huella que pueda decirnos quién es.

- Pero… - Continuó Beckett, sabiendo que si el capitán en persona venía a darles esa información es porque había algo detrás, algo importante.

- Pero sí que han encontrado algo. Estaba escrito con una tinta diferente, imperceptible al ojo humano a simple vista pero fácil de detectar cuando se realizan las pruebas pertinentes. Lo que había escrito era una dirección de aquí, en Manhattan. Obviamente debemos a ir, pero no podemos arriesgarnos contigo Beckett. El asesino te quiere a ti y si vas ahí posiblemente sea igual a meterte en la boca del lobo – Beckett dirigió una mirada al capitán que a cualquier otro le hubiera costado su placa – Pero sé que no puedo obligarte, a ti no, por lo que te lo digo: no debes ir. Ahora es tu elección.

- Gracias señor, pero iré de todos modos. Este hombre ha hecho demasiado daño a demasiadas personas en mi nombre y no pienso simplemente quedarme sentada sin hacer nada al respecto.

- Me lo imaginaba… - Suspiró Montgomery.

Castle simplemente no daba crédito.

- ¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿Estás diciendo que después de que ese… ese… nos haya dicho claramente que quiere matarte, tú vas a ir directa a donde él quiere que vayas?

- Castle, si lo que estás insinuando es que deje a un lado mi trabajo y lo que se supone que debo hacer simplemente porque un loco se ha empeñado en que quiere matarme, no sigas por ahí. Acepté quedarme en tu casa ya que asegurabais que no estaría segura en otro sitio, acepté no venir a trabajar hasta que no fue indispensable, pero ya está bien. Este es mi trabajo, esto es lo que hago, y no voy a dejarlo siempre que se ponga peligroso.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron mirando a la inspectora sin saber qué decir. Sin más, Castle la agarró del brazo y se la llevó fuera de la vista del resto. Ella no protestó y cuando él cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedaron solos, simplemente le miró en silencio esperando que hablara. Sabía de qué iba a ir esta conversación, pero no la haría cambiar de idea dijera lo que dijera.

- Kate, en serio, piénsalo. No puedes hacer esto… - Dijo Castle, acercándose al tono suplicante.

- Caslte, por favor, déjalo. No voy a cambiar de idea. Además, ¿por qué todos os preocupáis tanto? Hemos hecho esto un millón de veces, ir a las casas de los sospechosos. Y si sabe que vamos, no va a estar ahí, no hay ningún...

- ¿Pero es que no ves que es una trampa? No sé cómo ni por qué pero te conoce y sabe que vas a ir, quiere que vayas. ¡Kate, por el amor de Dios, estás haciendo exactamente lo que él quiere, y lo que quiere es matarte! Vamos, no puede ser más obvio…

- ¡Hablas como si yo no lo supiera! Sé perfectamente que él quiere que vaya, pero es que ¡no me importa! Ese hombre ha matado a 4 personas y lo va a pagar, Castle. ¡Punto!

- No, no, ¡no! ¡Lo vas a pagar tú! ¿No entiendes que no… no podría soportar que te pasara algo? – Castle dijo esto bajando la voz a la vez que se iba acercando a ella – Estoy muerto de miedo Kate. Tengo mucho, mucho miedo por ti… No…

Kate levantó la mano y le acarició dulcemente la cara. No podía culparle ni enfadarse con él. Simplemente estaba intentando mantenerla a salvo.

- Rick… - El corazón de Castle se aceleró al escuchar su nombre de sus labios – Entiendo por qué me estás pidiendo que no vaya, pero por favor entiéndeme tú a mí. Me conoces, sabes que no me puedo quedar. Necesito, _necesito_ seguir con esto y meter entre rejas a ese tío. No puedo sentir que le estoy dejando actuar a su voluntad. Claro que sé que lo más seguro es que sea una trampa, pero tengo que correr ese riesgo, es lo que he hecho siempre.

Antes de que Castle pudiera rebatir lo que le estaba diciendo, Kate puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara y continuó hablando.

- Igual que tú siempre has sabido que seguirme en todos mis casos era peligroso y que posiblemente estarías cerca de la muerte día a día, pero aun así siempre has venido. Siempre has estado ahí, corriendo el riesgo.

- Mis motivos no son los mismos que los tuyos, espero… - Bromeó Castle, tratando de relajar la tensión sabiendo que la batalla ya estaba perdida.

- Ya me entiendes – Rió Beckett, siguiéndole la broma. La discusión se había terminado.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada pero diciéndolo todo.

- Sólo te pido que por favor tengas cuidado Kate…

- Sabes que siempre lo tengo, no te preocupes… Además, imagino que tendré a mi guardaespaldas personal conmigo, ¿no? – Dijo ella, sonriendo como sólo podía hacerlo con él mientras se acercaban todavía más.

- Siempre – Contestó él, terminando con la distancia que los separaba y besándola con pasión.

Se habían dedicado miradas cargadas de entendimiento, caricias furtivas en la mano cuando él le llevaba el café… pero desde aquella noche que habían pasado juntos no habían vuelto a besarse, y ambos sentían ahora que les había hecho falta como el aire.

Castle la abrazó fuerte contra él sin dejar de besarla, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como si en cualquier momento fuera a evaporarse para siempre. Ella respondió al abrazo con ternura. Cuando estaban juntos no sentía miedo. Ningún asesino psicópata podía asustarla si estaba con Castle. Él era su salvavidas, su medicina contra todo lo malo que había ocurrido en su vida. Y ya no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Cuando por fin se separaron ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de abrazarle, mientras él la estrechaba fuerte.

**- **No puedo perderte Katherine Beckett… - Susurró Castle en su oído.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus increíbles ojos azules mirándola.

- Nunca. Te lo prometo – Y volvió a besarle.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Abran la puerta!

El grito de Espósito resonó por todo el pasillo y por descontado debió escucharse en el interior de la casa. Sin embargo ni un sonido salió del interior de la misma. Como respuesta a este silencio y a un asentimiento de cabeza de Beckett, Ryan tiró la puerta abajo y todos los presentes se adentraron dentro del apartamento, con la pistola por delante y cien ojos en cada rincón. Castle y Beckett entraron en medio de los demás, casi como escoltados por todos ellos.

- Despejado. No hay nadie en la casa. Registrad todo para asegurarnos de que no haya nada que pueda ponernos en un aprieto.

El Captián Montgomery, que había decidido acudir él personalmente en este caso, dio órdenes a sus hombres y todos se dispersaron.

Castle y Beckett caminaban por la casa observándolo todo, y él el triple de atento que de costumbre a cualquier posible trampa que pudiera ponerles en peligro, en especial a ella. Anduvieron todo el pasillo y entraron en la última puerta que encontraron.

Y entonces ambos tuvieron claro que realmente aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Decenas, posiblemente centenares de fotografías de Kate poblaban la habitación. Ella en el trabajo, en el coche, en la calle, incluso entrando en su antigua casa, trabajando… Prácticamente todo el día a día de la inspectora estaba reflejado en esa habitación. Mezcladas entre ellas había fotos de los cuatro cadáveres, incluida la niña. Era como una forma más del asesino de decirle a Kate que todo eso era únicamente culpa suya. Un puñado de fotos habían sido arrancadas de la pared y ahora yacían en el suelo hechas pedazos. Se acercó y se percató de que algunas de ellas estaban manchadas de sangre y rodeadas de chinchetas.

Con un gesto, la inspectora llamó a Ryan y Esposito, que se quedaron helados al ver la habitación. Todos habían visto ya algo parecido con el caso en el que el piso de Kate voló por los aires, pero esto superaba aquello con diferencia. En aquella ocasión se vislumbraba en esa habitación una obsesión clara hacia ella, pero no tenía el grado de perturbación que tenía todo esto. Era absoluta y completamente enfermizo.

- Hay sangre manchando la mayoría de estas fotos. Coged unas muestras y mandadlas al laboratorio, a ver a quién pertenecen. Él nos ha traído hasta aquí, quería que lo viéramos y sabía que encontraríamos la sangre: la ha dejado aquí para nosotros – Estableció la inspectora.

Tras eso se separó de los otros chicos, que continuaban observando las fotos del suelo y la pared y recogiendo las muestras de la sangre, y se acercó al escritorio, ya que algo en él le estaba llamando la atención. Encima de él, solitaria, había una única foto. Las manos le temblaban cuando la cogió y la observó. Salía ella, en la calle, y su rostro aparecía manchado de sangre como si alguien hubiese pasado el dedo por la foto.

Pero lo que realmente le puso los pelos de punta fue que a su lado aparecía Castle.

No, no, no. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Se suponía que la cosa iba con ella, solo con ella, no con él. Se suponía que si alguien podía estar en peligro no sería él. No pensaba meterle en esto. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué ese hombre iba a por ella, pero no iba a permitir que Castle pagara por lo que fuera que había iniciado toda esa locura…

- Lo siento tanto Castle… - Murmuró Kate cuando le sintió a su lado.

Castle tardó un momento en contestar, ya que la visión de la foto le había perturbado. Ya no porque saliera él, sino por ver el rostro de ella con esa mancha de sangre.

- No tienes nada que sentir, Kate – Le susurró para que solo lo escuchara ella – Estoy contigo en esto, pase lo que pase. Y francamente, si este tío pretendía retratar tu vida en esas fotos me habría sentido muy decepcionado si no pensara que yo merecía estar en ellas, después de todo.

Kate levantó la vista para mirarle y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Él siempre sabía sacar un lado amable a cualquier situación, aunque fuera una como la que estaban viviendo en ese momento.

Castle le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de darle ánimos con ella y, tras comprobar que nadie les miraba, le dio un furtivo y cariñoso beso en la frente.

De vuelta en comisaría Kate repasaba todo lo que tenían. Cuatro personas habían muerto hasta el momento, aunque algo en su interior le decía que la cosa no iba a quedarse ahí. En las tres primeras víctimas los detalles a destacar eran las rosas encima de los tres cuerpos, con pétalos en las mujeres y solo el tallo con espinas en el hombre, y las 23 puñaladas que habían sufrido ellas (número al que, por la llamada que habían recibido, el asesino le daba bastante importancia). En el cuarto cadáver, el de la niña, habían encontrado una muñeca y la carta que los había conducido hasta la casa. En esa carta, al igual que en la llamada, volvía a amenazarla, pero además le decía que todo lo estaba haciendo por ella, para que… para que pensara en él. Eso desquiciaba a Beckett, porque no podía dejar de culparse a sí misma por todo lo que estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero ese hombre estaba matando por ella.

Por otro lado, si seguían el patrón que había iniciado con las rosas, la muñeca que había dejado encima del cadáver de la niña tenía que tener algún significado acerca de por qué o cómo la había elegido a ella, pero todavía no habían encontrado nada. No tenía ningún tipo de marca ni nada que les indicase siquiera a qué tienda pertenecía. Tendrían que esperar a que llegase la madre de la niña y hablar con ella a ver si podía aclararles algo…

Y además estaba el asunto de las fotos. Ya habían deducido que tenía una especie de obsesión macabra con ella, pero llegaba a un punto extremo. Y a Beckett no le gustaba nada haber encontrado esa foto de Castle, ya que eso implicaba que de un modo u otro él también estaba en el punto de mira del asesino por el simple hecho de estar con ella… Pero si fuera así, ¿eso no implicaría también que todos los demás estaban igualmente en peligro? Si la había estado siguiendo (y eso parecía) la habría tenido que ver con todos… ¿Por qué solo Castle?

Un café posándose delante de ella en la mesa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No entiendo nada… - dijo la detective como saludo – ¡Tengo la sensación de que lo único que hacemos es caminar por donde él nos abre paso intencionadamente! No hemos descubierto prácticamente nada por nuestra cuenta, todo nos lo está diciendo él. Él nos dijo los nombres de las víctimas, cómo las había encontrado, nos condujo hasta su casa, ¡y la única posible muestra de sangre suya que tenemos también nos la ha proporcionado él! Es de risa, está jugando con nosotros y está ganando… Estamos a oscuras Castle, no tenemos nada, vamos cien pasos por detrás de él.

- Eh, eh, eh… Vamos, no, no te rindas, nunca lo has hecho y no vas a hacerlo ahora. Sabes que al final le ganaremos, cometerá algún error y le pillaremos. Nadie es perfecto y tú lo sabes – Trató de animarla el escritor.

- Sí, pero, ¿qué es lo que te asegura a ti que no seremos nosotros los que cometeremos ese error?

- Nunca te he visto fallar Kate, y no voy a verte hacerlo ahora. Eso es lo que me lo dice – Dijo él con solemnidad, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, agradeciendo al cielo internamente tenerlo con ella. Y se preguntó cuánto haría que habría caído si no le tuviera a él con ella. Era una mujer fuerte y se había sobrepuesto a infinidad de cosas. Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite, y calculaba que el suyo habría estado cerca si no fuera por la fuerza que él le había dado en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, e incluso antes.

De pronto, un golpe en una de las mesas de alrededor les hizo volver a la realidad de golpe dando un respingo. Se volvieron y lo que se encontraron fue a Ryan y a Esposito mirando con furia a la pantalla del ordenador. Castle y Beckett se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde estaban los dos detectives para ver qué pasaba.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, chicos? – Preguntó Castle, mirando él también lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Pero Ryan y Esposito no le contestaron a él, sino que miraron directamente a Kate, la cual tenía la vista fija en la pantalla.

Y lo que Castle vio en sus ojos le dejó petrificado. Miedo, puro y real miedo.

Entonces fue Esposito el que habló, y el tono de su voz detonaba algo que nunca había escuchado en él hasta ahora.

- Es él Beckett… No sé cómo, pero es él…


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola!**

**Esta vez actualizo rápido. Espero que os guste este capítulo, me ha costado bastante escribirlo porque no era capaz de plasmar bien lo que tenía pensado, lo sabía en general pero los detalles me han costado más trabajo. Espero que os aclare algunas cosas, otras las seguiré aclarando más adelante :)**

**¡Besos! ^.^**

SI TE PIERDO

Capítulo 10

_Entonces fue Esposito el que habló, y el tono de su voz detonaba algo que nunca había escuchado en él hasta ahora._

_- Es él Beckett… No sé cómo, pero es él…_

…

- ¿Quién es _él_? ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Qué está pasando, Kate? – Preguntó Castle, que no entendía absolutamente nada. Miraba al hombre de la pantalla pero por más que lo intentase no lograba reconocerlo, no lo había visto en su vida. Sin embargo por las caras de Beckett, Ryan y Esposito quedaba más que claro que ellos sí sabían quién era. Y también que no les gustaba ni un pelo.

Beckett ignoró la pregunta de Castle y se giró hacia sus dos compañeros.

- ¿Cuándo… cuándo os ha llegado esto?

- Ahora mismo. Los del laboratorio llamaron para decirnos que ya tenían los resultados de la sangre que encontramos en el apartamento y que nos acababan de mandar los resultados. Entramos para ver de quién se trataba y… bueno…

- Iré a hablar con Montgomery. Vosotros llamad a Sing Sing y que os expliquen con pelos y señales por qué ese hijo de puta está en la calle y por qué nadie me ha informado de ello – Ordenó Beckett con un tono de autoridad que Castle nunca le había escuchado antes.

Dicho esto se encaminó hacia el despacho del capitán a paso firme. Castle estaba dispuesta a seguirla pero Esposito se lo impidió.

- No Castle, esta vez no. Déjala.

- ¿Me vais a decir que narices está pasando aquí? Porque no entiendo nada, ¿quién es ese tío? – Dijo Castle ya empezando a exasperarse con todo eso.

- Es mejor que te lo cuente ella misma, nosotros… Nosotros no tenemos derecho a hablarte de eso si ella no ha querido hacerlo hasta ahora, lo siento - Dijo Esposito, comprendiendo el mal rato que debía de estar pasando Castle al no saber lo que ocurría, pero con un tono de protección hacia la inspectora que sorprendió al escritor.

Al cabo de una media hora la detective Beckett salía del despacho del capitán Montgomery con un semblante completamente oscurecido. A la vez Esposito colgaba el teléfono tras hablar con los encargados de la prisión.

- En Sing Sing dicen salió de allí hace tres semanas, pero que no informaron a nadie porque no se escapó. Le dejaron libre.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Beckett – No, eso es imposible. Ese tío estaba ahí de por vida prácticamente, no le han podido dejar libre…

- Pues lo han hecho. Al parecer el tío no había perdido todos sus contactos después de todo. Alguien gordo movió los hilos. Ahora ese hijo de puta está en la calle y seguramente alguien por ahí es un par de kilos más rico… Lo siento.

Beckett se dejó en su silla. No podía creérselo, aquello no podía ser… Sin embargo ahora empezaba a preguntarse cómo podía ser que no hubiera reconocido su voz por teléfono. Tal vez su cerebro se había encargado de borrar esa información. Al fin de al cabo, con su historial, pesadillas no le faltaban, eso desde luego.

Castle seguía sin entender nada, pero a pesar de ello no soportaba ver a Kate de esa forma y quiso acercarse a ella para mostrarle que, pasara lo que pasara, él estaba a su lado. Sin embargo alguien se le adelantó.

Esposito se agachó delante de Beckett, que estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, y esperó a que le mirara. Cuando los ojos de la detective se encontraron con los suyos, el policía le dedicó una mirada cargada de entendimiento.

- Te prometo, te juro Kate, que vamos a encontrar a ese cabrón, y no volverá a pisar la calle en su vida. Le encontramos una vez y lo haremos otra, pero esta vez no vamos a dejar que te toque un solo pelo, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en nosotros.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa triste y Esposito la abrazó con cariño, susurrándole al oído algo que solo ella pudo escuchar, pero que hizo sonriera.

Tras esto él y Ryan se alejaron, dejando solos a Castle y a Beckett.

El escritor se sentó en su silla de siempre, al lado de la inspectora, y esperó a que ella hablara primero cuando lo considerara oportuno.

- Te has debido de sentir un poco fuera de lugar estos últimos momentos. Lo… lo siento, Castle.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio. La conocía, y como había ocurrido ya cuando le explicó cómo había conocido sus libros, debía dejar que ella hablara primero cuando estuviera preparada.

Ella tardó un poco en continuar hablando, tal vez tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había vivido con esto durante años, y creía tenerlo superado. Por eso no se lo había contado a Castle, simplemente no creía que fuera necesario y no le apetecía recordarlo. Pero ahora todo estaba volviendo a surgir, y los sentimientos de miedo que se habían apoderado de ella durante ese tiempo amenazaban con volver.

- Fue uno de mis primeros casos. Llevaba solo un par de meses en homicidios, y Montgomery todavía estaba tratando de enseñarme lo básico para moverme por aquí. Ryan y Esposito llevaban aquí un poco más que yo, también había sido el capitán quien les había traído, por lo que nos puso a trabajar juntos. Sé que ellos me consideran como su jefa, pero las cosas no empezaron así, simplemente trabajábamos juntos, sin jefes.

A Castle no le pasó inadvertida la pequeña sonrisa que asomó a los labios de Kate al recordar esa época. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se habían conocido ellos tres, pero por algún motivo nunca lo había preguntado.

- Cuando aquel caso llegó, Montgomery nos lo adjudicó. Yo siempre me había quejado de que sólo me pasaba los casos más fáciles y le repetía mil veces que estaba preparada para encargarme de un caso más gordo. Así que me pasó ese… Creo que jamás se lo ha perdonado, por eso me protege tanto desde entonces.

Tras una breve mirada al despacho del capitán, siguió hablando.

- Todo empezó como un caso normal y corriente, como tantos que habíamos visto. Una chica había sido asesinada. Luego apareció otra más, una amiga suya que además había sido violada. Y al día siguiente apareció su novio, degollado. El forense dictaminó que había muerto antes que la primera chica.

Castle escuchaba atentamente, sin perder un detalle de lo que ella le decía pero a la vez atento a su estado, ya que parecía realmente a punto de romperse.

- Por lo que averiguamos, el caso se centraba en la segunda chica que había muerto. Dimos con un hombre, un… - Beckett carraspeó - Mark Jones. Era el ex novio de la segunda chica, y era… era la persona más fría, cruel y calculadora que recuerdo. Lo tuvimos encerrado un par de días nada más, pero fue suficiente. Interrogarle fue prácticamente un infierno, no lograba sacar nada de él salvo miradas asquerosas y frases sin sentido. Realmente no teníamos una pista física y factible contra él, por lo que a pesar de que todos estábamos convencidos de que había sido él no pudimos retenerle y le dejamos en libertad…

A Castle se le estaba encogiendo el corazón. Su mente de escritor le gritaba que ya sabía a dónde iba a parar todo esto, pero simplemente se negaba a creer que eso fuera lo que había pasado.

- Unos días después de dejarle en libertad habíamos conseguido hablar con más personas y estábamos a punto de poder encerrarle de nuevo. Durante el tiempo que pasó desde que le dejamos en libertad hasta ese momento contactamos con una ex novia suya que nos contó que, literalmente, Mark Jones estaba loco. Decía que se obsesionaba con las mujeres hasta un punto enfermizo. Ella logró librarse de él antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, pero tuvo que mudarse debido al miedo. Y juró que estaba segura de que si esas personas habían muerto, había sido él.

- Finalmente – Continuó tras una breve pausa – encontramos lo que buscábamos. Una prueba contra él que nos permitiría encerrarle. Pero nosotros no fuimos los únicos que nos dimos cuenta de la existencia de esa prueba, él también. Nosotros llegamos antes, él lo supo y… bueno, tuvo que vengarse, según dijo.

Castle notó como al llegar a esta parte la voz de la detective se quebraba y comenzaban a temblarle las manos. Internamente, odió a ese hombre más que a nadie en el mundo, estando ya seguro de lo que ella le iba a contar.

- Una noche, dos días después de conseguir esa prueba y cuando la orden de búsqueda y captura de Mark Jones ya estaba en marcha, apareció en mi casa. No… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hizo, solo sé que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba allí. No pude defenderme, me pilló completamente de sorpresa y no tenía el arma. No paraba de decirme que yo tenía que ser suya, que había sido el destino… Estaba loco, completamente…

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Kate y a Castle se le partió el alma. No podía creer que eso le hubiera pasado a ella, a su Beckett…

- No sé… no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, simplemente sé que de repente tiraron la puerta abajo y escuché dos disparos. Y entonces Esposito apareció, me cogió en brazos, me tapó con su chaqueta y me sacó de allí.

Kate miró hacia donde Esposito estaba con Ryan y sonrió con tristeza, para luego volver a mirar a Castle. Bueno, más bien volver la cabeza hacia donde estaba Castle, porque no levantó la vista del suelo.

- Él me contó que durante las primeras horas no pronuncié palabra. Yo lo único que recuerdo de todo eso es el dolor y el frío. Y a Esposito a mi lado todo el rato. No me dejó sola ni un momento…

Ahora Castle entendía el por qué de la actitud del detective con ella cuando habían visto de quién se trataba. Y se lo agradeció en el alma.

- Más tarde me contó que les había llegado una llamada del propio Mark diciendo que me había matado. Barajaron dos opciones, Ryan fue a su piso y Esposito vino al mío. Cuando entró los dos disparos que escuché fueron suyos, pero no le mató. Le encerraron en Sing Sing, ahora con los agravantes de agresión y… violación a una policía – A Castle le tembló todo el cuerpo al escuchar esa palabra – y se suponía que pasaría una temporada muy grande en la cárcel… Yo poco a poco me fui recuperando de eso. Siempre tuve a Esposito, Ryan y el capitán conmigo y no me dejaron hundirme como ya lo había hecho con mi madre. Es desde entonces que estamos tan unidos. Por eso no te dije nunca nada Rick, creí que ya lo tenía superado. Yo estaba bien, ya no pensaba en ello, ese hombre estaba encerrado, fin de la historia. Pero...

Kate ya no pudo reprimirse más y rompió a llorar.

Castle se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente, tratando de calmarla. Era horrible, simple y absolutamente horrible. Ella lloró en silencio pegada a su pecho, calmándose poco a poco. Cuando se sintió mejor se separó de él y le miró a los ojos. Al ver su rostro con las marcas de las lágrimas y sus ojos rojos de llorar Castle sintió de pronto que si se encontraba cara a cara con el hijo de puta que le había hecho eso, simplemente le mataría. Con sus propias manos.

- Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada Castle…

- Eh, eh, eh, no te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada, ¿me oyes? – Castle le hablaba dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, limpiándole el rastro de las lágrimas – Escúchame, voy a estar contigo, siempre, pase lo que pase. No te pienso dejar sola. Vamos a coger a ese cabrón y lo vamos a meter entre rejas para el resto de su vida. Y tú vas a estar bien. No pienso dejar que nadie, jamás, vuelva a hacerte daño. Nunca. Confía en mí.

- Gracias - contestó Kate, esta vez abrazándole ella con fuerza – No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés conmigo ahora mismo Castle…

Él le besó con ternura el pelo y la apretó más contra él. En ese momento moría por decirle cuánto la quería, cuánto la amaba. Pero no estaba seguro de que ambos estuvieran en ese mismo punto.

- Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Esposito al oído? – Preguntó Castle con curiosidad – Si puede saberse, claro… - bromeó.

- Simplemente dijo "Y ahora tienes a Castle" – Susurró Kate, con una ternura que a Castle le llegó al alma.

Sí. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella. No dejaría que nadie volviera a tocarle un pelo, no mientras él siguiera vivo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**SI TE PIERDO**

**Capítulo 11**

_- Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Esposito al oído? – Preguntó Castle con curiosidad – Si puede saberse, claro… - bromeó._

_- Simplemente dijo "Y ahora tienes a Castle" – Susurró Kate, con una ternura que a Castle le llegó al alma._

_Sí. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella. No dejaría que nadie volviera a tocarle un pelo, no mientras él siguiera vivo._

_..._

El teléfono sonó, asustando a Kate, la cual se separó de golpe de Castle. Se había sumido en sus pensamientos y el ruido del teléfono la sobresaltó, por lo que Castle acarició su espalda suavemente para reconfortarla.

- Anda, deja que Ryan o Esposito contesten. Tú necesitas un momento para relajarte y calmarte, ¿vale? – Le susurró Castle con entendimiento.

Ella asintió y volvió a esconder la cara en el hueco del hombro de Castle, dejando escapar las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban. Ya no eran de miedo, sino de frustración Frustración por saber que aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado estaba en libertad, matando otra vez en su nombre, y hasta ese momento ella no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo, es más, ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de él.

Sin embargo el momento no duró demasiado ya que la voz de Esposito sonó entonces.

- Kate, es él, y quiere hablar contigo…

Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente de las sillas y fueron directos a donde Esposito sujetaba el teléfono, tapando para que Mark Jones no pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir.

- Ha llamado y tranquilamente el muy cabrón ha dicho quién era y que quería hablar contigo. Y ha añadido que sabía que le estaríamos localizando su dirección a través de la llamada pero que, literalmente, le importaba una mierda.

Beckett tomó aire y tras lanzarle una fugaz mirada a Castle cogió el teléfono con gesto decidido, no sin antes ponerlo en altavoz.

- Beckett.

- Oh, inspectora… Ya echaba de menos tu voz, cielo – Dijo, con un tono divertido que hizo que Castle apretara los puños – Supongo que a estas alturas ya tendrás los resultados de la sangre que encontrasteis en mi piso y ya sabrás de sobra quién soy…

- Por supuesto, Mark, no podía ser nadie más – Contestí Kate, con la voz cargada de odio – Pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Kate parecía tratar de tranquilizarse y controlar su voz. No quería que la situación se le fuera de las manos, debía mantener el control al menos en esto.

Nuevamente miró a Castle para darse apoyo y continuó hablando.

- Eres un asesino que ha matado a 4 personas. Lo que haya pasado antes se queda en el "antes". Te voy a encontrar, te voy a detener, y se acabó. No serás más que un caso como cualquier otro.

- Kate, Kate, Kate… Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso. Tú y tu profesionalidad. Pues lo siento, preciosa, pero las cosas no son así. Esto no es un caso normal para ti, este es tu último caso.

Catle se acercó a Kate automáticamente y la cogió de la mano, sin importarle quién pudiera estar mirándolos en ese momento. Solo pensaba en que ella le necesitaba.

Kate agradeció ese gesto apretando con fuerza la mano de Castle. Trataba de mantener la calma pero las palabras de ese desgraciado le hacían daño a cada pronunciación.

Sin embargo el calor de la mano de Castle ahora le daba una fuerza con la que no contaba la última vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a él.

- No creas que me asustas, Mark. Conozco lo suficiente a los tipos como tú como para saber dónde llegan tus límites. Cometerás un error en cualquier momento, lo sabes, y por eso estás lo suficientemente asustado como para llamarme y amenazarme. Quieres que sea yo la que se asuste y cometa el error que te permita cogerme, pero no lo vas a conseguir. Sabes que yo no me asusto, Mark, y no me rindo. Ya no vas a tener en mí el efecto que esperas, las cosas han cambiado.

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una risa macabra.

- Ah, sí, claro, que ahora tienes… ayuda. Richard Castle, ¿me equivoco?

Castle no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando escuchó su nombre, pero aun así no dijo nada. No pensaba entrar en su juego. Y tuvo que apretar aun más fuerte la mano de Kate para darle a entender que ella tampoco debía darle bola.

- La última vez que nos vimos no tenías a nadie más para defenderte salvo esos dos polis, pero ¡oh, claro! Ahora tienes a ese escritorzuelo que te sirve de guardaespaldas…

Kate guardó silencio, no porque no tuviera cuatro cosas que decirle, pero no debía perder la calma y lo sabía. Si continuaba hablando con él era porque necesitaba sacarle información que pudiera ayudarles…

- No te hagas la sorprendida, viste la foto, ya sabías que conocía su existencia… Aun así eso no me dice nada, Kate, porque ni siquiera él va a ser capaz de parar lo que está por venir. De todas formas sí que es cierto que no me hace gracia que otro tío ponga sus manos encima de ti, así que, como comprenderás, esto me obliga a hacer un pequeño cambio de planes…

Eso último ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Kate quitó el altavoz del teléfono, cogió el auricular y le habló con una voz estremecedoramente calmada y furiosa a la vez.

- Escúchame bien, hijo de puta. Lo que sea que esté pasando por tu enferma mente para que sigas con toda esta mierda es solo conmigo, así que más te vale que ni se te ocurra seguir por ese camino. Crees que me conoces, pero no tienes ni una jodida idea de lo que soy realmente capaz de hacer si haces daño a quien no debes, y te juro por Dios que no quieres saberlo. Voy a encontrarte, y si acabas en la cárcel y no con un tiro entre ceja y ceja habrás tenido la suerte de tu vida, porque creo que es a ti a quien el rojo sangre le sentaría genial en tu jodida cara, cabrón.

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa, donde se sentó y se puso a revolver unos papeles.

Castle, Ryan y Esposito se miraron durante unos segundos, los tres demasiado confusos, hasta que Esposito le lanzó una mirada a Castle para que fuera a hablar con ella.

Castle, que había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras de Kate salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió. Sí, debía hablar con ella y tratar de que volviera a controlarse a sí misma o de lo contrario acabarían alejándola del caso, y eso sí que la destrozaría.

Se acercó a ella despacio, se sentó a su lado y la observó en silencio unos instantes.

Kate daba vueltas una y otra vez a un montón de papeles, aparentemente buscando algo sin éxito alguno, pero Castle sabía que en realidad ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

- Kate… - No obtuvo respuesta. Tomó su mano cuidadosamente, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo – Eh, Kate, para.

Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego levantó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Y a Castle se le encogió el corazón. Estaba llorando.

- No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa Rick… - Susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

Castle la abrazó con fuerza, conmovido por sus palabras. Suponía que ella estaría así por el hecho de volver a hablar con ese cabrón tras haber descubierto de quién se trataba, pero resulta que a ella lo que le preocupaba era su seguridad… Esa chica no tenía remedio.

Castle la abrazó con fuerza contra él, acariciándole el pelo mientras notaba como las lágrimas mojaban su camisa.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que secar sus lágrimas desde que toda esta historia había empezado, y se esforzó por no volverse loco al imaginarse todas las lágrimas que había derramado ella cuando él no estaba a su lado, y maldijo una vez más a Mark Jones. Pasara lo que pasa con él, ese cabrón jamás pagaría lo suficiente por todo el daño que le había hecho a Kate.

- Kate, escucha…

- Yo había superado todo esto. Ya no dolía, podía recordar lo que pasó sin que me partiera el alma, e incluso creí que sería capaz de volver a tratar con él, de tratarlo como un caso más, pero… No puedo si va a ir por este camino Castle. No puedo… No soy capaz de ver cómo te amenaza por el simple hecho de estar a mi lado. Sé mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz y no soportaría que tú, por mi culpa…

Pero Castle la cortó, no iba a dejar que se martirizara de ese modo.

- Oye, para justo ahí, ¿vale? Ya basta. No sigas diciendo que esto es culpa tuya. ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos enfrentado con locos que han querido hacernos daño? Tú misma lo dijiste. Me importa bien poco si este tío ahora la quiere tomar conmigo. Lo que me importa que pillarlo y hacerle pagar, nada más. Y por mucho que se empeñe en asustarme, no lo va a conseguir, igual que tampoco va a conseguir asustarte a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

- No me asusta lo que pueda hacerme a mí, Rick, me asusta lo que pueda hacerte a ti, que pueda hacerte daño…

Castle levantó su barbilla con dulzura y la miró directamente a los ojos. No podía decir nada que borrara cómo se sentía, ya que él mismo estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella. Ambos estaban en el mismo nivel, salvo que era ella la que se sentía culpable por ponerle a él en peligro.

Así que optó por su habitual táctica de ser capaz de hacerla reír en cualquier momento. Necesitaba verla sonreír, y ella también lo necesitaba. Así que bajo el tono de voz y poniendo una cara que pretendía ser seductora susurró…

- La única que puede hacerme daño eres tú.

Y funcionó. Kate abrió mucho los ojos y después soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Eso es de Crepúsculo! ¿Intentas seducirme con frases de Crepúsculo? ¿En serio?

- Bueno, a un vampiro de 106 años le funcionaron…

- Dios, Castle… No me lo puedo creer… - Dijo ella mientras seguía riéndose.

Castle fingió sentirse ofendido por su falta de sensibilidad ante su "romántica" frase, pero en el fondo respiraba aliviado por volver a verla sonreir.

Su sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba para ser capaz de afrontar que un asesino maníaco quisiera matarlos a los dos.

…

Lejos de allí, Mark Jones miraba al teléfono que aquella mujer le había colgado hacía ya un buen rato.

Repasaba mentalmente la conversación que habían tenido, y se tranquilizaba repitiéndose una y otra vez que era él el que tenía el control absoluto de la situación. Ellos habían caminado por el lugar exacto que él les había mandado en el momento exacto en que él había querido. Todo pasaba exactamente como él sabía que pasaría.

Lo único con lo que no había contado era con ese escritor.

Golpeó frustrado la mesa, pero al momento comenzó a reír.

No, no era un contratiempo, qué va. Era un regalo del cielo, preparado perfectamente para que él pudiera vengarse como era debido.

Porque estaba convencido de que ese escritor entrometido pensaba que lo que quería era matarle, quitarle de en medio. Pero no…

Oh… El pobre no tenía ni idea…


	12. Capítulo 12

**SI TE PIERDO**

**Capítulo 12**

_Lo único con lo que no había contado era con ese escritor. Golpeó frustrado la mesa, pero al momento comenzó a reír. No, no era un contratiempo, qué va. Era un regalo del cielo, preparado perfectamente para que él pudiera vengarse como era debido. Porque estaba convencido de que ese escritor entrometido pensaba que lo que quería era matarle, quitarle de en medio. Pero no…_ _Oh… El pobre no tenía ni idea…_

…

A pesar de que Castle, Ryan, Esposito e incluso el capitán Montgomery le habían pedido encarecidamente que se quedara al margen de aquello por su propia seguridad, Kate insistió en que no pensaba quedarse atrás ahora que sabía que Mark Jones era el responsable de los crímenes, e insistió en volver a encargarse del caso personalmente.

Volvieron a reabrir los expedientes del caso de Jones de hacía tantos años para buscar algo que pudiera serles de ayuda.

- Deberíamos hablar con la que era la novia de Mark Jones por aquel entonces. Con las características obsesivas que le hemos visto, que no son pocas, no me extrañaría que haya tratado de contactar con ella de algún modo otra vez… - Observó Castle.

- No… no creo – Contrapuso Kate – Pasa de una a otra. Si ahora está obsesionado conmigo se habrá olvidado de ella. Sin embargo su hermana…

- ¿Su hermana?

- ¡Si, es cierto! – Exclamó Esposito – Cuando íbamos tras él la primera vez conseguimos dar con su paradero gracias a que contactó con su hermana. Parece ser que ella es su única debilidad, así que es más que probable que tengamos suerte y ella sepa algo.

De camino a casa de la hermana de Jones, Castle permaneció en un silencio absoluto. Kate se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos ya que no sabía que le pasaba y no soportaba pensar que quizá estuviera enfadado por algo y no se lo quisiera contar.

Cuando el silencio ya se volvió demasiado tenso, decidió hablar.

- Vale Castle, ¿qué te pasa?

Castle dio un respingo, como si la voz de Kate le hubiera sacado de golpe de algún pensamiento.

- Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? – Dijo, aunque su tono de voz no engañó a Beckett.

- Llevas callado desde que subimos al coche Castle. Ya van 15 minutos de viaje y no has abierto la boca ni una sola vez para alguno de tus ingeniosos comentarios… Dime qué te pasa, por favor.

Castle la miró unos segundos y suspiró con resignación.

- Es que Kate… Mira, ya sé que hemos hablado de esto, y sé también que no vas a cambiar de opinión, ¡si eres más cabezota hasta que yo! Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme cada vez que veo como te metes de cabeza en todo esto. Créeme que entiendo que quieras cerrar esto tú misma, que lo necesites, pero…

- Castle, ya vale. Tú lo has dicho, ya hemos hablado de esto y creí que había quedado claro, no pienso volver a discutirlo contigo, así que deja el tema de una vez, por favor.

En ese momento llegaban a la casa de Mark Jones. Bajaron del coche y Kate quiso parar a Castle un momento para disculparse por haber sido tan brusca. Estaba inquieta por tener que volver a ver cara a cara a alguien directamente relacionado con aquella historia y al parecer lo había pagado con él.

Sin embargo Castle no le prestó atención cuando le llamó y se encaminó a la puerta de la casa. Kate se quedó quieta un momento, extrañada por su comportamiento. Aunque a veces se enfadaran él siempre acudía cuando ella quería decirle algo…

Sin esperar a que ella dijera nada, Castle llamó a la puerta. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que una chica rubia con el pelo largo y ojos azules abrió la puerta. Llevaba un corte en el labio y daba la impresión de que en una de sus mejillas se comenzaba a formar un cardenal.

En cuanto vio a Beckett su expresión cambió completamente, dando paso a una mirada de algo que podría describirse como mezcla entre sorpresa, culpa y… pánico.

- Inspectora Beckett! ¿Ocurre… algo?

- Siento volver a molestarla después de tanto tiempo, señorita Jones, pero tenemos que hacerle un par de preguntas en relación a su hermano Mark. ¿Podemos pasar? – Dijo Kate sin rodeos.

- Claro, pasen…

Les invitó a sentarse a ambos en un sofá y ella se sentó frente a ellos en un sillón. A Beckett no le pasó inadvertido el comportamiento de la mujer, nervioso y asustado a la par.

- Señorita Jones, como ya le he dicho queríamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas en relación a su hermano. ¿Le ha visto en los últimos días?

- Pues no, no, claro que no. Está, está en la cárcel, ¿cómo iba a poder verle?

- Verá, su hermano ha salido de la cárcel hace unos días y me atrevería a decir que esta no es la primera noticia que tiene, así que será mejor que me diga la verdad, Amanda.

Amanda Jones carraspeó, más nerviosa por momentos.

- Pues yo no, no sabía nada de esto inspectora. Hace siglos que no hablo con mi hermano y…

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, señorita Jones? – Interrumpió Castle.

La mujer se sorprendió ante la pregunta y dirigió su mirada a Beckett, la cual se limitó a esperar en silencio la respuesta. Sabía por qué Castle se había interesado por lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido, y es que esos golpes no eran de haber sufrido ningún accidente.

- Me he caído – contestó sin más, sin dar más detalles.

- ¿Seguro? ¿O tal vez lo que ha ocurrido es que ha recibido una visita inesperada de alguien que no estaba especialmente contento con lo ocurrido hace años?

- ¿Está insinuando que mi hermano ha venido aquí y me ha golpeado? – Exclamó Amanda.

- No lo estoy insinuando señorita Jones, lo estoy afirmando. Su hermano se ha escapado de la cárcel, ha matado a 4 personas y luego ha venido a verla. Y si usted no nos lo cuenta, está participando en el encubrimiento de un asesino, y no creo que a estas alturas de la historia quiera hacer eso – Le espetó Beckett con dureza.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en el piso de arriba de la casa, tras el cual la mujer se levantó de golpe muy alterada.

- ¡Yo no estoy encubriendo a mi hermano! ¡No le he visto! Y les agradecería que si no tienen nada más que decirme por favor se fueran de mi casa ahora mismo.

Pero Beckett no tenía la más mínima intención de irse. Cuando una persona a quien estás interrogando está a punto de explotar no puedes dejarla que se desinfle, tienes que pincharla con la aguja.

- ¿Dónde está Mark, Amanda? ¿Por qué le proteges? Sabes lo que ha hecho y lo que es capaz de hacer, ¿de verdad estás dispuesta a verte metida en todo eso? Porque no me importa lo que hicieras en el pasado para ayudarnos, me importa el presente y las 4 personas que han muerto a manos de tu hermano. ¿Sabías que ha matado a una niña, Amanda? ¿Quieres ser cómplice de esa muerte? Porque si le encubres, lo serás.

La chica los miró con una mirada indescriptible. Otro ruido se escuchó en el piso de arriba, y esta vez Kate no lo dudó y se dirigió a las escaleras con Castle siguiéndola.

Amanda corrió y se puso delante de Kate.

- Apártate de ahí, Amanda.

- No, inspectora, por favor…

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tu hermano es un asesino que se ha escapado de la cárcel y ha matado a 4 personas. Apártate de ahí, o tendré que detenerte.

- Inspectora Beckett, sabe que yo estoy de su lado, la he ayudado antes, pero por favor…

Kate dirigió una fugaz mirada a Castle, que entendió de inmediato. Se acercó a Kate, la cual en un sutil movimiento le pasó las esposas. Luego se acercó a Amanda y sin que esta pudiera oponer resistencia agarró su mano y la esposó a las escaleras.

Rápidamente subieron las escaleras dejando abajo los gritos de Amanda. Arriba se encontraron una puerta cerrada tras la cual se escuchaban golpes continuos. Kate le hizo una señal a Castle, que se colocó detrás de ella, y sacando la pistola abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Lo que se encontró tras ella la dejó petrificada.

Colgando del techo había un cadáver.

Un hombre de unos 40 años estaba ahorcado, colgado de una de las vigas del techo. A su lado la ventana abierta movía el cuerpo, haciendo que golpeara el marco y provocando los ruidos que habían estado escuchando.

Por el olor el cadáver no llevaría ahí más de un par de horas.

Kate se acercó despacio al cuerpo, mientras Castle seguía en la puerta tapándose la boca con una mano y haciendo esfuerzos por no vomitar. Una cosa era ir directo al escenario de un crimen sabiendo lo que vas a ver, y otra abrir una puerta y encontrarte un tío ahorcado en mitad de una habitación…

- Castle, mira – Dijo Kate haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

- Veo bien desde aquí, gracias – Contestó él. Podría haberse tomado como una de sus frases típicamente graciosas en momentos de estrés, sin embargo por el tono Kate se dio cuenta de que seguía enfadado, así que prefirió no insistirle más y hablarle desde donde estaba.

- A este tío le han pegado un tiro en el estómago. ¿Para qué quieres disparar a alguien que se acaba de ahorcar? Le han disparado y luego le han colgado, pero no se han molestado en disimular el tiro, osea que en realidad no querían que pareciera un suicidio, simplemente lo han hecho para… castigarle más.

- ¿Cómo van a pensar que ahorcar a alguien que ya estaba muerto va a ser un castigo para él? – Preguntó Castle, esta vez acercándose - ¿Qué va a hacer, volver desde el más allá y pedirles que traten mejor su cuerpo?

Kate sonrió disimuladamente, tanto por su comentario como por el hecho de que se hubiera acercado. Parece que enfadado o no, un buen misterio era irresistible para él.

- Un tiro en el estómago la mayoría de las veces no mata inmediatamente, sino que mueres poco a poco. Parece que tenía un gran problema con este tío…

Y entonces, todo ocurrió de golpe.

Una puerta tras ellos, de la que ni siquiera se habían percatado, se abrió ruidosamente y alguien se abalanzó sobre Castle, pegando un cuchillo manchado de sangre a su cuello mientras con el otro brazo le sujetaba para que no pudiera moverse.

Kate levantó la pistola en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada. Se quedó completamente paralizada al ver quien estaba delante de ella.

- Tú…

- Hola, Kate. Cuanto tiempo – Contestó el hombre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba el cuello de Castle con el cuchillo.

Ese gesto hizo reaccionar a Kate, la cual volvió a levantar la pistola que había bajado inconscientemente al ver al hombre, y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

- Suéltale, Mark – Dijo, lo más calmadamente que pudo.

Castle abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saber quién era y se revolvió tratando de soltarse, pero le fue imposible. Mark lo sujetó más firmemente y clavó un milímetro el cuchillo en su cuello, haciendo que una gota de sangre mojara su camisa.

- Yo no volvería a hacer eso, chico, o tendremos más problemas de los que tenía pensado inicialmente, ¿eh? – Luego volvió a mirar directamente a Kate.

Beckett miraba el lugar donde el cuello de Castle sangraba ahora, y luego le devolvió la mirada a Jones con un odio renovado.

- Ya te lo dije Mark, hay personas con quienes definitivamente no deberías meterte, así que suéltale y enfréntate a mí directamente. ¿Es lo que estabas deseando, no?

Mark Jones se rió, visiblemente encantado con la situación.

- Vaya, parece que no me he equivocado con este tío, es un buen medio para hacerte enfadar. ¡Pero la verdad es que habéis sido una sorpresa de lo más inesperada! Yo estaba aquí, tan tranquilo, teniendo una amistosa charla con mi cuñado – señaló con un gesto de la cabeza la cuerpo que colgaba del techo - cuando de repente pateas la puerta cual superwoman y me das un susto de muerte. Ya sabía yo que te morías de ganas de verme, pero no me imaginaba que vendrías aquí tan pronto…

- Ese es tu problema Mark, repites tus errores una y otra vez. Solo a ti se te ocurriría volver aquí – Dijo Kate, dando varios pasos hacia ellos confiando en que él no se daría cuenta si estaba entretenido hablando con ella.

Sin embargo el cuchillo clavándose de nuevo en su cuello le indicó que efectivamente, sí que se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Ah, ah, ah! No, yo que tú no daría un paso más. Si valoras intacta la piel de tu mascota, vas a dejar esa pistola en el suelo y vas a retroceder tres pasos. Luego, vas a ver quietecita y sin moverte como salgo por esa puerta con tu mascota, vas a contar hasta 5 y luego vas a salir. Y si estoy de buen humor, vas a encontrarte con el señor escritor respirando. Si no estoy de buen humor, vas a encontrarte con varias partes del señor escritor sangrando. ¡Eso ya es sorpresa!

Jones soltó una risita maníaca mientras miraba a Kate. Esta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no vomitar. El sonido de esa risa hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas y el estómago se le revolviera, pero se contuvo.

- Yo creo que no Mark. Tú vas a soltarle a él y luego vas a soltar la navaja. Y luego, si estoy de buen humor, voy a ponerte las esposas y voy a llevarte de nuevo a la cárcel. Si no estoy de buen humor, voy a pegarte un tiro entre ceja y ceja como te prometí. Eso también es sorpresa.

- ¡Vaya, parece que aprendes rápido! – Dijo Jones, con tono triunfante – Sin embargo, como ya os he dicho, hoy no es el día. Ya nos veremos cuando sea el momento, ¿eh? Por ahora, os dejo un recuerdo.

Y con un movimiento asombrosamente rápido, Mark clavó el cuchillo en el hombro de Castle y lo empujó al suelo. Luego pasó por encima de él y aprovechando el shock de Kate, que no supo reaccionar, saltó por la ventana, desapareciendo de ahí y dejando la inspectora arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Castle, bajo el cual poco a poco se empezaba a formar un charco de sangre.


End file.
